My Immortal Love
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Estelwen is taken to Middl-Earth when her mother dies. She has a father and twin brother out there somewhere. She travels with Thorin's Company in hopes of finding them. She finds more then that. Rated M for Violence, language, drinking and sexual scenes.
1. A Mother's Dying Wish

My Immortal Love

Written By: Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

A Mother's Dying Wish

My name is Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers. I live with my mother outside Wellington, New Zealand. I never knew my father, I knew he was still alive, but I knew not where he was. I have long curly-ish black hair, but with natural blond streaks. I had tan skin and I was about 5 foot 4. My eyes are blue, but not an ordinary blue. They are bright, light blue! When I am angry they get dark. Yet even though my eyes were a strange color, this was not what made me so very different from everyone else, even my own mother. My ears were pointed. That was what made me the freak I am. Eventually I stopped caring. And when I had finally finished school, I never interacted with people anymore.

Now I was 23 years old and my mother was dying. No matter how many times I tried, she would not go into Wellington to see a doctor.

"Mum they could help you…"

"~No! Estelwen it is my time.~"

She spoke to me in a language no one else knew. She taught it to me as well as English.

"~Mum you must! I cannot lose you! Not yet!~"

She smiled and touched my face. I held her hand and held back tears.

"~You must listen to me carefully. This is not our true home. We came from a place very far away, where your father still dwells, with your twin brother.~"

"~WHat? Mum I do not have a twin brother.~"

She shook her head.

"~Yes you do! And I have been a foolish woman to keep the truth from you all these years. And now I have no time left. You must find your father and brother. I never should have taken you away, at the time I believed it to be right. Now you must return. When I pass on….you will be taken back. I will always be with you. I love you.~"

Her eyes began to close.

"~No! Mum no! Please! Do not leave me all alone!~"

Tears poured down my face and I shook my head.

"No….no! NO!"

My mother was gone and I was alone. I hugged her and closed my eyes.

"Namarie naneth. Le melon." I whispered.

When I opened my eyes my mother's body was gone and I was not at home. I looked around wildly and tried to find where I was. It was dark outside and there were animals making noise. I was not a stranger to it, my mother and I had lived deep in the woods. But she never allowed me out after dark.

"HELP!"


	2. Welcome to Middle-Earth

Chapter 2

Welcome to Middle-Earth

Fili's POV

Kili and I made our way to the hobbits home.

"HELP!"

I heard the cry and knew it was that of a woman. My brother and I stopped. I looked at him.

"Go ahead and tell the others! I will return soon!"

"Why can I not go with you?"

I smirked.

"Someone must tell Uncle where I have gone."

He nodded and I ran off in direction of the cry. I heard her cry out again and as I ran I tripped and fell down a small hill. I crashed into someone and they screamed. I felt one of my sword taken and now held to my throat.

_Well it would appear as though I now require rescuing._

"I mean you no harm…."

The blade was pressed harder against my skin.

*"Man le?!"

_Oh dear! An elf! Perhaps Uncle was right after all._

"Look, I do not speak your language and I swear I mean you no harm." I said.

I felt the blade withdraw and I sighed in relief.

"Forgive me. I er…..did not mean to hurt you or attack you for that matter."

I did not move. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw her. She was…..beautiful. She did not look like an elf. Her skin was darker then what my uncle had said about elves. However I saw her ears and knew at once she was an elf. Her eyes were the most striking and beautiful blue I had ever seen. Her hair fell over her shoulder and onto my chest in waves of soft curls. She had dark hair, but I could see some light streaks in it. Despite her form she was strong.

"My name is Fili. And yours my lady?"

She hesitated before saying softly,

"Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers."

_Definitely an elf, but a very strange name._

"Where is it you came from?"

She did not answer.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"I do not know you, my mother always told me to never speak or tell the location of my home to strangers."

Understandable. Although she was still on top of me.

"Well I know not if it is customary for people to sit on the other when they meet, but in Middle-Earth we do not. So if I may ask you to kindly let me stand my lady."

I smiled and she shyly moved.

"Sorry."

"No need. However I must ask if you are alright. I heard your cry and came to find you." I said.

She looked up with those lovely blue eyes.

"I….I am looking for my father and brother."

_Poor lass._

"What are they called? Perhaps I might be able to help you."

She looked down.

"I do not know. My mother never told me. She died today."

I bit my lower lip. I hesitantly reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she jumped back.

"I am sorry I…..for your loss and for being so bold."

"Thank you, but if you could see what I looked like, you would not be so kind." she whispered.

I frowned.

"I care not that you are an elf."

"A what?"

"An elf. You know your ears."

She scowled at me.

"You know nothing of me and yet you decide you can make fun of me!? I was born this way! I know not why and I cannot change it! I am no elf! I am not short and I do not wear funny hats and shoes." she snarled.

"Calm down lass! I did not mean to offend you. Do you not know what an elf is?"

She scowled more and I had to say something fast.

"Well I have never truly seen one, my uncle well….he does not care for them. It is a long story, but from what I have heard they have ears like yours and they speak elvish, that language you speak. And they have names like yours."

"My mother did not have ears like mine."

"Ah! So you are half-elf. Perhaps Gandalf will know who your father and brother are. You are welcome to join me back to Bag End. That is where we were to be meeting. My brother has already gone ahead."

Estelwen's POV

There were more people like me?! I had never dared to imagine it could be true. Now this Fili character was telling me different and that he may be able to help me find my father and brother. I looked at him. He had a beard and at the corners of his mouth the beard was braided. He had dark green eyes and brown blond hair. On each side there were two braids. He came up to my shoulder in height and he was armed to the teeth with weapons.

_So he is…..sexy._

He looked very strong.

"Can I trust you? Fili?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Aye you can. I will not harm you, nor will I lead you astray."

Trusting him was my only chance. I nodded and he led me away.

_*Who are you?!_


	3. Adonnenniel

Chapter 3

Adonnenniel

Fili led me back to Bag End. The people who lived here were hobbits. I remembered my mother telling me bedtime stories about them. As we approached I saw another small man standing at the doorstep. Fili stopped abruptly.

"Uncle…" Fili breathed.

He sounded worried.

"Are you all so…er…short?"

He smiled and chuckled.

"Of course lass. Dwarves are all about the same height. Save my Uncle Thorin there. He is taller then most."

_Dwarves?_

"YOu are a….a…dwarf?"

His smiled faded.

"Oh please do not think I have something against it! No, no! I just…..never actually knew dwarves existed. Nor elves and hobbits for that matter. I always thought hobbits were make believe from the stories my mother would tell me."

He seemed to relax and then we saw Thorin go inside. As we approached the door I heard a very deep voice.

"Why did you not go with him?!"

"He told me to come here and tell you where he had gone. I did not know you would not yet be here uncle!"

Fili quickly knocked on the door and an elderly man answered it. He had a long grey beard and grey hair.

"Ah here he is."

Thorin turned and looked at Fili and I. When he saw me he glared.

"An elf?!" he spat.

I narrowed my eyes.

"If you seek to make fun of me go right ahead! I have heard all the jokes and names! Nothing you say can affect me." I said in a low voice.

There was a collective gasp. Thorin looked appalled.

"How dare you speak to me that way!"

Fili now stood in front of me.

"Uncle please listen!"

Thorin crossed his arms and waited.

"She did not even know what an elf was! She believed me to be making fun of her. She did not know I was a dwarf and look at how she is dressed….."

I looked down at myself. I was wearing my favorite black leather boots, my jeans, a black leather belt, a black tank top with a green v neck t-shirt over it and my favorite dark green hoodie. My hair was braided on the sides of my face but the rest of it hung down.

"She is not from here! She will not tell me where she is from. She is undeserving of your anger for she has done nothing to you or our people. She says she is looking for her father and brother."

Fili defended me. None had ever defended me except my mother. I came to my senses and looked at them all.

"I came here to find Gandalf."

The elderly man stepped forward.

"I am Gandalf the Grey. An Istari…."

"A wizard?!" I asked excitedly.

He chuckled.

"So you know of me?"

"Well not exactly sir. But my mother would tell me stories about hobbits and wizards and magical lands when I was a child. She always called them the Istari. Once I asked her if she knew one, and she said she knew a wizard named Mithrandir."

He smiled.

"Well the elves call me Mithrandir. Who is your mother my dear….?"

"Estelwen. And my mother…her name was Anastasia Rogers." I whispered.

"I am sorry my dear, but perhaps I heard you wrong. I have never heard of such a name as 'Anastashia.'"

I smiled a bit.

"Her name was Anastasia. I suppose I should translate it. Which would be Adonnenniel. It meant resurrection, or so she once told me. And my full name is Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers. Translated that would be Hope Helen Rogers." I said.

Gandalf appeared to be thinking hard.

"And where is she now? Off plotting against my company?" Thorin said under his breath.

I knew that had not been intended for me to hear, but I had incredible hearing and vision. I glared at him, a cold, heartless glare.

"You wish to know where my mother is?" I asked in a dangerous voice.

"I think it would be wise if we backed away from her." Gandalf said.

I heard them back away, my eyes were locked on Thorin. I knew that they were a dark blue now.

"My mother is dead! She died this very day! All my life she cared for me and others she did not even know and never once asked for anything! She was a beautiful woman inside and out! She raised me on her own and even when she fell ill she cared for me! She trained me, taught me and loved me! She loved everyone, regardless if they were big, small, male, female, dark skin or light skin! She would never hurt anyone, but I am different! If you EVER insult or anything of that sort, my mother again…I will HURT YOU!" I thundered.

Tears were pouring down my face now and I turned on my heel and walked out the door. I climbed up so that I sat on the hill under a small tree. I hid my face in my hands and cried. I cried harder then I ever had.

Fili's POV

I looked at my uncle angrily.

"You had no right speaking of her mother like that." I said.

"The poor lass." said Balin.

I walked out the door. I heard her crying and climbed up onto the hill.

"Lady Estelwen?" I asked.

She looked up surprised and looked away.

'I am sorry….I…"

"No please do not apologize. I feel horrible for what my uncle said."

She looked at me. I could not read her expression. I sat down beside her. I did not speak I just stayed with her. I did not want her to be alone.

Estelwen's POV

Why did he stay? Why did he sit there with me?

"Why is it you stay?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"I will not leave you out here alone." He said.

It was strange. None had ever cared for me like that. Why did he? This handsome, strong and noble dwarf. Why did he?

"I am not used to people caring about me or even being nice to me." I whispered.


	4. We Must Away

Chapter 4

We Must Away

"Will you tell me?"

I looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"Will you tell me….tell me why people were cruel to you. I see nothing wrong with you."

I nodded slowly.

"There is no one else where I come from with eyes like mine. And if that were not enough add my ears. Everyone found me an easy target to make fun of. They would say my mother was a runaway who got knocked up….er…I mean who got pregnant too young and never married. Eventually I stopped listening to them. But I never had any friends." I said.

Fili's POV

I wanted to hold her. I wanted to kiss her. This beautiful woman who never knew the love of another. Half-elf or not…..she was different and special.

"Come with us." I said.

She looked at me.

"Come with us to Erebor." I repeated.

"Your uncle would never agree to that."

"I care not." I took her hand and she did not pulled away. "I want you to come with us. That is if you are willing." I said.

_Please come with us! Please come with me!_

She looked at me sadly.

"I cannot. I like you Fili, I do, but I do better on my own. And I do not wish to cause problems."

I smiled sadly and she put her arms around me. I hesitated and then hugged her.

"Thank you Fili. For everything." She pulled away and smiled. "And I would prefer it if you simply called me Estelwen."

I grinned and nodded.

"Very well…Estelwen."

Estelwen's POV

I wanted to kiss him. I really did. I liked Fili, I liked him a lot. I did not notice I was staring at his lips before he started to lean forward. Slowly, I leaned towards him. His hand brushed my hair behind my ear and pulled my face closer to his. I could smell his sweet scent. I could not really describe it. I closed my eyes and finally his lips were on mine in a sweet kiss. When I realized what I was doing I jumped back a little.

"I am sorry." he said.

I shook my head.

"No I…I should never have…well…."

He nodded and we both looked away from each other. When I found the courage to look at him, I found myself staring at his beard. It was braided at the corners of his mouth and there were silver clasps in it. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, they are very interesting. I have never seen anyone with beards such as yours or the others."

"Dwarves have unique beards."

"So I see." I laughed.

He looked up at the sky.

"We should really be going back. You need some rest and so do I." He said.

I nodded and we climbed down. He opened the door and let me go in before him.

_At least chivalry has not died here._

Fili took my hand and I smiled at him. We walked into the living room where the other dwarves were already asleep. Fili and I lay down, though far enough away from each other to where no one would suspect anything. He held onto my hand as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up Fili's hand was no longer in mine. I frowned at that, but I knew he was trying to avoid Thorin's wrath. I sat up and found everyone was gone. Even Gandalf. I knew this should not have surprised me, but I was alone again. I did not want to be alone. I found a piece of paper lying beside me. I was curious so I opened it.

Estelwen,

I know you said you did not wish to come with us…..and I respect your choice. I wish I could have persuaded you though. You are different from any elf or half-elf I have ever heard of. And since I may never see you again…I will admit I enjoyed that kiss.

My uncle left you a letter of apology, he felt bad for saying what he did. I shall not lie, this quest I go on is a dangerous one, but I am glad to have met you. I hope that I might see you again, but if I do not, it was an honor to meet you Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers daughter of Adonnenniel. Farwell.

Fili son of Dis

I was staring at the letter. I read it and re-read it several times. I looked all over the room until I found Thorin's letter. I opened it and the first thing that caught my eye was his handwriting. It was quite elegant.

Lady Estelwen,

I wish to apologize for the way I spoke the previous evening. I was rude and spoke of what I do not know. For the loss of your mother the Lady Adonnenniel I am truly sorry. I shall be honest with you, I too lost my mother when I was young. Well that being said, I wish you luck on your quest to find your father and brother. And should we meet again, I hope it might be on friendly terms.

Thorin Oakenshield

I had not expected any sort of apology from Thorin. Never the less I was grateful that he had. I now had a choice to make. I could go off on my own and try to find my father and brother….or I could go after Fili and stay with him and his people. And perhaps find my father and brother along the way. I read Fili's letter again and then smiled.

"Well then….I must away."


	5. The Line of Durin

Chapter 5

The Line of Durin

Fili's POV

When Bilbo showed, I had hoped Estelwen would come with him. When she had not my heart fell. I knew it was hopeless to keep believing she might come.

Estelwen's POV

I followed their tracks all day. As night fell, I decided to find a tree and stay there. I knew not what sort of creatures or dangers this land held. I had no weapons and I had no food. I was hungry and had nothing to help me hunt. As I was about to fall asleep, I heard a strange noise. My eyes flew open and I looked around. In the distance I could see a group of the most hideous creatures I had ever laid eyes on. From this distance I could not hear them, but I could see them plain as day. What scared me was the giant creature at their head. Pale white skin, ice blue eyes with an evil glint. One of his arms was attached to a sort of claw, it was clear his arm had been cut off. He rode on a huge wolf-like creature with white fur.

They were looking at something. I followed its gaze and saw a fire in the distance.

"Fili." I whispered.

I had to warn them. I climbed down from the tree and remembered all my mother had taught me.

"_You must blend with your surroundings!"_

I did the best I could. When I saw the creature's head turn in my direction I stopped. I did not move and I barely breathed. I was close enough to the dwarves' camp to try and get their attention. I remembered the day my mother had taught me to make a sound like a bird. I made the bird call and saw the creature once more look at me.

_Shit!_

I heard the footsteps of one of the dwarves. I looked over from the bushes and saw it was the older dwarf. He was shorter then the others and had snow white hair and a snow white beard.

"Psst!"

He walked towards the bushes and I hauled him behind them. I covered his mouth with my hand and looked at him.

"My name is Estelwen. We met back in Bag End. I am going to remove my hand but you must listen carefully."

He nodded and I removed my hand.

"There are a small group of really ugly creatures up on that hill across the way. I know not what they are but they were watching you and the others." I whispered.

"My eyes are not what they used to be lass. But I can see you speak the truth. Are they still there?"

I peered between the bushes and found them gone.

"No they have gone, but I know not where. Nor can I see where." I said.

"You must come back with me. So you may tell Thorin what you have seen. Come now."

I nodded and followed him.

Fili's POV

As Balin came back my eyes widened and I dropped my pipe. There was Estelwen. She had come, however she had a look of worry and alarm on her face.

"So she came." Thorin said.

She nodded.

"I have…..and I have bad news." She looked at me. "I have been following your tracks all day, and as I stopped for the night I climbed a tree. I was almost asleep when I heard a strange noise. I have always had abnormally good vision and hearing. Well I looked around and if you look at the hill there…" I looked. "I saw a small group of hideous creatures on large wolf-like beasts. They were watching your camp." She said.

"What you heard were orcs lass." Gloin said.

"Orcs?" she asked.

"Filthy scum." uncle said. "Murderers and cut throats the lot of them."

He looked at her curiously.

"Why is it your risked your life to warn us?"

Estelwen's POV

Something in Thorin's voice told me he had a very deep and personal hatred for orcs. He walked away and then Balin told us Thorin's story.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf realm of Moria."

"My mother once spoke that name. Was it not a mine?"

"Aye it was and still is. But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by legions of orcs, led by the most vile of all their race. Azog the Defiler. A giant Gundabad orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. Do you know of Durin lass?"

I shook my head.

"He was one of the seven fathers of dwarves. Thror, Thorin's grandfather, and his father Thrain were descendants of Durin. As is Thorin, his sister Dis and Fili and Kili. And Azog began by beheading the king."

My eyes widened and I looked at Thorin. His muscles were tense, and I knew he was remembering his grandfather's death.

"Thrain, Thorin's father was driven mad with grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us." He looked at Thorin with a smile. "That is when I first saw him. A young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc."

_P-P-PALE ORC!?_

"He stood alone against this terrible foe. His armor rent, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. He took off his right arm and Azog the Defiler learned that day that the Line of Durin would not be so easily broken."

I looked at Thorin, then Kili and finally at Fili.

Fili's POV

As Balin spoke Estelwen and I looked at each other. There was something in her eyes told me she was horribly frightened by something.

"….and I thought to myself then….there is one who I could follow. There is one…I could call king."

I looked at Thorin. He turned and looked at us. His eyes full of sorrow and pain. He walked past us.

"And the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" asked the hobbit.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth, died of his wounds long ago."

Estelwen looked over to the hill she had seen the orcs at. Something was terribly wrong.


	6. Comfort

Chapter 6

Comfort

That night Estelwen woke up gasping for air.

"Estelwen?"

She looked at me and I moved closer to her.

"What happened?"

"Azog…"

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"He is gone. Uncle killed him long ago."

She shook her head. She was shaking. I slowly put my arms around her.

"Azog is dead Estelwen. You have nothing to fear." I whispered.

"I SAW him Fili. I saw him."

My eyes grew wide and I pulled back a bit so I could look onto her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"On the hill. I saw a giant pale orc. He was missing his right arm and he had a sort of claw attached to it instead. He rode a white beast and he had these horrible icy blue eyes. He yet lives Fili. And he is coming for Thorin, Kili and you."

She could not have been lying. I pulled her back into my arms and held her close.

"My uncle defeated him once, he can do it again and this time for good."

She clung to me as though she would die. I would not lie, I liked it.

Estelwen's POV

I clung to Fili afraid someone would take him away. I felt safe with him. I felt protected like I did with my mother. Although this feeling was different. It was one I had never felt before. I looked up at Fili. He tucked my hair behind my ear and smiled a bit. I looked at his lips and remembered what he had said in his letter. I looked back into his eyes and leaned forward.

Fili's POV

She leaned towards me and I felt drawn to her. My free hand went to her face and I stopped just before our lips met.

"Estelwen I….I do not wish to be too bold."

I felt her hand on my face.

"I shall be the judge of that." she whispered.

She pressed her soft, warm lips to mine and I wrapped my arm around her. Kissing Estelwen….was like running freely through and open field. Nothing to hold you back, nothing to fear. Feeling nothing but warmth, comfort and understanding. Slowly we separated she looked at me. I smiled at her and kissed her lightly once more.

"I really do like you Fili. A lot."

My heart leapt with joy.

"And I like you a lot Estelwen."

She gave me that smile I loved so much. I cupped her face and stroked her cheek with my thumb.

"You are so beautiful." I whispered.

"Really?"

I smiled and chuckled.

"Really, really."

She laughed and hugged me. I kissed the top of her head and then rested my cheek against her head.

"I will protect you. From anything and everything." I whispered.

Estelwen's POV

"I will protect you. From anything and everything." he whispered.

I smiled into his chest and sighed. He was warm and his strong arms made me feel safe. And so I fell into a sweet and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Short yes, but sweet. And I believe I shall quote Boromur here dearies. Faramir: Good speech. Nice and short! Boromir: Leaves more time for Drinking!


	7. Wood Elves

Chapter 7

Wood Elves

When I woke up I was still in Fili's arms. I looked up at the sky and saw dark rain clouds. All I had was a hoodie.

_Today will not be fun._

And sure enough I was right. Sometimes I really hated when I was right. It was raining hard and I was shivering. I had refused Fili's cloak, for I had not wanted him to get sick. And I literally never got sick. It was almost like it was impossible for me to get sick!

"Mister Gandalf! Can you not do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining Master dwarf! And it shall continue to rain until the rain is finished. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." said the wizard crossly.

"Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the White. And of course there are the two blues, you know I have quite forgotten their names."

"Alatar and Pallando." I said.

Gandalf looked at me in surprise.

"My mother told me their names."

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo questioned.

"Well that would be Radaghast the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he….more like you?"

I coughed to hide my laughter.

"Well I believe he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye on the vast forest lands to the east. And a good thing too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world." Gandalf explained.

As the day went on the rain stopped. I was still shivering a bit, but not as badly as I had been. Dori, who was the kind hearted dwarf and oldest brother to Nori and Ori, came to me.

"You poor thing. Might I offer you a cup of tea?"

I smiled.

"I would greatly appreciate it Master Dori."

He smiled and nodded. I liked Dori, he was a good fellow and kind hearted. We came to a ruined house and Thorin spoke,

"We shall make camp here for the night. Fili, Kili mind the ponies. And make sure you stay with them!"

Fili smiled and kissed my forehead before going off. Kili walked over to me with a smile.

"We have not been properly introduced. I am Kili, son of Dis and younger brother to Fili. And you are Lady Estelwen."

I smiled.

"Estelwen. No need for the whole 'Lady' part."

He smiled. He looked over to Fili's retreating figure and then looked at me.

"My brother cares about you very much."

I smiled small.

"I know. As I care for him. It is new to me, to be cared about by someone other then my mother." I looked at him and smiled. "But I am glad he does."

Kili smiled and nodded.

"KILI!" Thorin bellowed.

I flinched. Thorin had a very commanding voice, one that set the standard for do not disobey.

"You had better go before you get in trouble."

He nodded and ran off. I looked at Thorin.

_He reminds me of a retired army official._

Dori brought me some tea and I smiled and thanked him. As I drank I heard Thorin speaking with Gandalf.

"I think it would be wiser if we moved on." Gandalf said.

I turned my head a little. Thorin walked over to him.

"Where is it you suggest we go?"

"We could make for the Hidden Valley." suggested the wizard.

"I have told you already, I will not go near the place." Thorin said in disgust.

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest and advice."

_Elves? My people?_

"I do not need their advice." Thorin snapped.

"We have a map we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us."

That name sounded familiar.

"Help? When the dragon attacked Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plundered Moria, desecrated our sacred halls. The Elves looked on and did nothing. You would ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father?"

_Well that explains why he hated me when he first saw me._

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf said in frustration.

"I did not know they were yours to keep!" Thorin snarled.

_Oh….shit. That may cause a few problems. Especially if Gandalf is as frustrated as he is._

Sure enough the Grey Wizard turned on his heel and walked off.

"Everything alright? Gandalf where are you going?" asked Bilbo.

"To seek the company of the only who has any sense left." He said shortly.

"Who?"

"MYSELF mister Baggins! I have had my fair share of the stubbornness of dwarves for one day."

I watched him leave.

"Come on Bombur, we are all hungry." Thorin said.

"Is he coming back?" asked a worried hobbit.

The dwarf with the fun hat, Bofur I learned his name was, shrugged. I looked over at Thorin. He stood away from the others. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Er…..excuse me?" I asked.

He looked over his shoulder at me.

"I wanted to thank you…for apologizing. It meant a lot to me."

He nodded but said nothing. I bit my bottom lip.

"I also wanted to ask you…." He turned all the way around. "I know nothing about elves as you know. And…..well you seem to know a little bit about them."

"What of it?"

His voice was a bit harsh, but I ignored it.

"Do you possibly know where I came from?"

Thorin's POV(One time!)

"Do you possibly know where I came from?"

I felt sorry for this woman. Half-elf though she was, she did not even know her heritage. Her mother was gone, her father and brother remained unknown to her. I understood, and strangely enough, I wanted to help her. No one as young as she is should have to suffer not knowing who they truly were. I studied her. She was not as tall as the wood elves I had seen, yet she had the build of a wood elf, slender but deadly strong. She had similar eyes to that of the wood elves, but they were brighter then even that.

"You seem more like a wood elf then anything." I said.

"There are different sorts of elves?"

I almost laughed at her. She was so….innocent? Yes innocent to the world.

"Yes indeed. Though I only know of the wood elves. You have their build, slender yet their strength is deadly. Of course I cannot be sure. You are…..different from the wood elves I have seen."

She smiled, she did have a charming smile this girl. Her smile faded suddenly.

"Why do you hate them? The elves?"

I sighed and looked away from her.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to ask."

"No, no. You do not know. The wood elves betrayed my people. My grandfather and father. When the dragon came I saw them. I looked to Thranduil and called for his aid, but just looked at me. He looked at me and then left."

I turned back and faced her. She looked…ashamed.

"I do not blame you for any of it. You look far too young to have even been born or you were only a baby. And this took place nearly 162 years ago."

Estelwen's POV

"My mother said I was only a year old when she ran away with me. I am only 27."

His eyes went wide with shock.

"What?"

"Then you are younger then I thought."

"How old did you think I was?"

He looked a little embarrassed.

"Perhaps 95 or 98."

I busted up laughing. I fell to my knees and tears sprang to my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"Have I said something amusing?"

I calmed down and looked at him.

"Where I come from, people who look like I do…..well let us say that no one would ever think me to be that old."

"Fili is 87. And Kili is 75."

My jaw dropped.

_Well the n Fili is drop dead sexy for being 87!_

"And…how old are you if I may ask?"

"195."

My eyes widened.

"What?"

"You look….very well preserved for someone who is 195 years old. Meaning you look to be about…..what late 20's early 30's." I said.

He smirked and looked down.

"Dwarves live for many, many years and we age slowly. Unlike your kind."

I looked at him confused.

"My kind?"

"Elves are immortal."

_What?!_


	8. Archer of the Night

Chapter 8

Archer of the Night

"Do you know what immortal means?"

I nodded. Could my mother have lied to me about my age? I stood up and looked at Thorin.

"Thank you…I think I need to….think about all this."

He nodded and I walked away.

_Immortal?! But I have aged all my life. Then again, I have looked the same since I was 21.….oh….HOLY SHIT!_

I ran to where Fili was. I crashed into him.

"Estelwen! What…"

"Fili I think I may be immortal."

Fili's POV

_IMMORTAL?!_

"Are you sure?"

"I have not changed since I was 21. I am 27 now, at least I think I am. Oh Fili nothing makes sense anymore!"

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her.

"Shhh-hhh! Estelwen it is alright. Please do not cry." I said.

She looked at me.

"I might also be a wood elf."

"I see nothing wrong with that."

She smiled a little. I loved her smile.

"I love your smile."

She blushed and I smiled leaned forward and kissed her.

Estelwen's POV

I loved it when Fili kissed me. His beard felt nice against my skin. I wound my arms around him and kissed him harder. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I felt my lips part and then his tongue was in my mouth. It felt….really good. I moved my lips and tongue with his almost as though it were a dance. He moaned into my mouth and this gave me a strange aching feeling. I knotted my fingers in his soft dark blond hair.

"Fili!"

At Kili's cry we separated. He came running towards us.

"What is it?"

"Two of the ponies are missing!"

Fili's eyes widened in alarm.

"Fili?! Kili?!"

Bilbo was coming. Fili, Kili and I were looking at an uprooted tree. It was fresh. I knelt down and examined the track.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"We are supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili said.

"Only we have encountered a slight problem." Fili added.

"We had sixteen, and now there are fourteen."

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." I said.

"Well that is not good. That is not good at all. Should we not tell Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"No, best not to worry him. As our official burglar, we thought….you might like to look into it." Fili said.

I looked at him in alarm. He winked at me.

"Well I would like to know how you managed to miss two ponies leaving." Bilbo said.

"I was er…resting." Kili said.

Alright, sure. He was asleep!

"Fili?"

Fili rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. Bilbo looked at me and I looked away.

_Could you be anymore obvious Estelwen?!_

"Well something big must of uprooted these trees. And possibly quite dangerous." he continued.

"Look! There is a light there! Stay down."

Fili took my hand and we stayed low to the ground. I felt the ground begin to shake and as I looked up Fili covered my mouth with his hand. I held back a scream as a very, very large ugly creature stomped past us with two of the other ponies.

"He has got Myrtle and Mindy! We have to do something or they will eat them!" Bilbo hissed.

"Yes you should. Mountain trolls are really slow and stupid, and you are so small. They will never see you. It is perfectly safe! And we shall be right behind you." Kili said.

_Something tells me this is not a good idea._

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl."

Fili grabbed my hand and we ran in the other direction towards Thorin and the others.

"Wait! We cannot just leave Bilbo back there!" I said.

"He will be fine."

I twisted out of Fili's grasp.

"I am going back. To make sure."

"Estelwen no!"

"Yes Fili! I will be fine! I know what I am doing."

Before he could argue I turned and ran back. One of the trolls sneezed and I saw Bilbo in its hand. I felt like I was going to throw up.

_Oh that is disgusting!_

"OI! Blimey! Tom! Tom! Look what has come out of me hooter! Its got arms and legs and everything!"

Oh poor Bilbo!

"What is it?"

"I do not know! But I do not like the way it wriggles."

The troll dropped Bilbo and he ran between them. I had to do something. But I had no weapons! I remembered mother telling me about trolls. They could not travel in daylight and they usually plundered villages and towns.

_They must have a cave!_

I had to find it, if I was lucky, there would be some sort of weapon there.

Fili's POV

Kili ran ahead to help Bilbo.

_Aule let her be safe!_

I saw Bilbo fly towards Kili and we all jumped out. I looked around for Estelwen but she was gone. I fought harder then I ever had. Dodging, stabbing and slashing with my swords. In the end it was not enough. They caught Bilbo.

"BILBO!"

My brother attempted to go forward, but uncle stopped him.

"NO!"

"Lay down your arms! Or we will rip his off!"

Uncle looked at Bilbo, but then stuck his sword in the ground. I angrily threw down my weapons.

Estelwen's POV

I had to hold my breath. The cave reeked! I made my way to the back of it. I saw a bunch of flimsy swords, then I saw a bow. It was not a shit bow, it was a magnificent long bow, with strange details on it. I took it and looked for arrows. I found a full quiver.

_Thank you!_

I ran back to the others. TO my horror they had been captured.

"Damn it!" I hissed.

I climbed high up into a tree.

"The secret is….to…skin them first!"

_WHAT?!_

I looked at Bilbo.

_Why that miserable little rat!_

"I will not forget that! I will not forget that!" said Dwalin from the spit.

I looked around for Fili. He was tied up in a sack with the others.

"Tom, get me filletin' knife."

"When I get you! You little…."

"What a load of rubbish! I have eaten plenty with their skins on! Scoff em' I say boots an all!" said another troll.

"He is right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!"

The scrawny troll walked forward and picked up Bombur. I aimed with my bow.

"Nice and crunchy!"

"Oh no not that one he is….infected!"

_You said what?!_

"You what?"

"Yes he has worms…in his….tubes!"

The troll dropped Bombur, on top of Kili and an older dwarf.

"In fact they all have them! They are infested with parasites! It is a terrible business! I would not risk it I really would not!" Bilbo said.

I held back my laughter when I realized he was stalling the brutes.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?"

"Yes, we do NOT have parasites! You have parasites you little…."

Kili suddenly stopped. I looked down. Thorin had caught on.

"I have got parasites as big as my arm!"

"Mine are the biggest parasites I have got huge parasites!" Kili said.

"We are riddled!" Nori said.

"Yes I am riddled!" added Ori.

"Yes we are! Badly!" chimed in Dori.

"What would you have us do then? Let them all go?" "Well…"

The troll pushed poor Bilbo.

"You think I do not know what you are up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" Bilbo said.

"Fools?" said the scrawny troll.

_Right, now or never!_

I aimed with the bow and shot one in the eye. It howled in pain and I lepat to a different tree.

Fili's POV

One of the trolls howled in pain. I looked up and saw an arrow in its eye. Another arrow came out of nowhere and hit another one in the chest. They were coming from all different directions and very quickly.

"The dawn take you all!"

I looked up to see Gandalf. Had he been the one firing the arrows?

"Who is that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat him too?"

He slammed his staff down on the boulder and it cracked. Sunlight washed over the trolls and they shrieked. When I blinked they were stone! I wanted to know who the mysterious archer of the night was.


	9. Not Wolves

Chapter 9

Not Wolves

Estelwen's POV

When the others went to find the troll's cave I saw Fili looking for me. I smiled and pounced on him.

"What…."

"An elf surprising a dwarf? Hm?"

He turned around, but I was still straddling him.

"It was you? You were the archer."

I nodded. He now seemed to notice his position.

"This seems familiar."

I laughed and stood up. The second he stood up he pulled me into his arms.

"Estelwen I…"

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Fili pushed me behind him, but it was only an old man on a sleigh.

_Santa?!_

"Radaghast!" Gandalf said.

Fili relaxed and put his arm around my waist. I smiled to myself.

"It is Radaghast." Gandalf walked closer to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you Gandalf. Something is wrong. Terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radaghast made to speak, but he stopped. He seemed a bit confused.

"Just give me a minute. Oh I had a thought, and now I have lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue! Oh no…" Once more I thought I would throw up. "It is only a stick insect."

He and Gandalf walked off, but not far enough away to where I could not hear them.

"The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows anymore. At least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs."

_Webs?!_

"Webs?"

"Spiders Gandalf! Giant ones! Some kind of spawn of Ungoliath. Or I am not a wizard."

I was actually beginning to question whether he was a wizard myself.

"I followed their trail. It came from….Dol Guldur."

My eyes widened. There something about that name that scared me to death.

"Dol Guldur? But that old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf. It is not. A dark power dwells in there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead. I saw him, Gandalf. From out of the darkness. A necromancer has come."

I shivered. Fili looked at me with concern. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sorry."

I looked at Radaghast. He looked terrified.

"Try a little old toby. It shall help settle your nerves."

I smiled but then I heard something. I had almost missed it, but I sounded like claws on rock. I looked around.

"Fili…"

There was a strange howl. I took and arrow and made ready to fire.

"Was that a wolf? A-are there wolves out there?!" Bilbo asked.

"Wolves? No that is not a wolf."

Then I saw it. One of the large beasts from the other night.

"LOOK OUT!" I cried.

"WARG!"

It leaped forward and before I could shoot it, it pushed me to the ground. I screamed and someone drove a sword through its neck. Thorin pulled me out and Fili ran to my side.

"Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!" Thorin said.

"Orc pack!?"

"Who did you tell about your quest? Beyond your kin?"

"No one."

"Who did you tell!?"

"No one! I swear!"

Gandalf sighed.

"What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

_Azog._

"We have to get out of here!" Dwalin said.

"You do not say?" I said sarcastically.

He scowled at me.

"We cannot!" Ori said.

"The ponies are gone! They have bolted!" Nori said.

"I shall draw them off!" Radaghast said.

"These are Guulderbrag wargs! They will outrun you!"

"And these are Rohsgobel Rabbits! I would like to see them try!"

And so he was off. I looked at the others.

"Time to run."

They nodded and we all ran. Radaghast was taunting the wargs. I saw the orcs then. Azog had sent them. We stayed near the rocks, but eventually one of them caught our scent. Thorin looked at Kili. He jumped out and shot the orc and killed it. The warg came down and Dwalin finished it off. It had made too much noise. The other wargs were on to us.

"Damn all to hell!"

"RUN!" Gandalf cried.

Fili grabbed my hand and we ran. Soon we were surrounded. I held onto Fili tightly.

"We are surrounded! Where is Gandalf?!" Fili asked.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin said.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin said.

He drew a sword. And I aimed my bow.

"Say hello to my little friend."

I shot the orc and its warg.

"This way you fools!"

Gandalf had reappeared.

"Quickly! Go! All of you go!"

Fili pulled me indirection of the tunnel.

"KILI! RUN!"

I looked back. Kili ran towards us, but there was a warg close at his heels. I shot it and then jumped into the tunnel. There was a horn call and one of the orcs fell down to us dead. Thorin removed the arrow. Then he threw it down in disgust.

"Elves!"

_Could they be wood elves? Could my father or brother be among them!?_


	10. Welcome to Imladris

Chapter 10

Welcome to Imladris

"I cannot see where the pathway leads! Do we follow it?" Dwalin called.

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur said.

"That would be wise."

I looked at Gandalf. He had a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

Fili's POV

We followed the tunnel and Uncle seem to suspect something. As we came to a cliff Estelwen gasped. I looked at her and smiled. She had a look of joy, wonder and excitement on her face. Her smile was greater then ever. I took her hand and she smiled at me.

"This was your plan all along."

I groaned.

"To seek refuge with our enemy!" Thorin said.

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf said.

"You think the elves will grant our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they would!"

Thorin sighed in frustration. Estelwen went to him.

"Thorin please….." He looked at her. "They may know where I can find my father and brother. Or at least tell me who they are. Please?"

Begging had never worked with my uncle. He was stubborn and set in his ways. However he sighed and nodded.

"Very well."

_That is a surprise. It never worked for me! Or Kili._

Estelwen's POV

As we walked down into the valley I took in everything I saw. Clear fresh water, lively trees and birds. We came to a stop at a set of stairs. An elf with long brown hair came forward.

"Mithrandir." He said.

"Ah Lindir!"

"Stay sharp." Thorin whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"~We had heard you had crossed into the valley.~"

"~I must speak with Lord Elrond.~"

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Before he could answer, the same horn call from before came.

"Close ranks!" Thorin shouted.

Fili pulled me to him and they huddled together. The elves circled around us. One of them went to Gandalf. I knew immediately I had seen him somewhere before.

"Gandalf!"

"Lord Elrond."

He jumped off his horse and embraced Gandalf.

"~My friend where have you been?~"

"~We have been hunting a pack of orcs that came up from the south. We slew them near the Hidden Pass.~"

He held up an orc weapon.

"Strange, for orcs to have come so close to our borders. Something or someone must have drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us."

Elrond turned and looked at us. Thorin walked forward.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed. He made no mention of you."

_Oh…right._

I snorted and Elrond looked at me. His eyes went wide.

"It cannot be."

He walked forward but Thorin blocked him. I pushed passed Thorin and looked at him. He stood a foot taller then I.

"What is your name?"

"Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers."

"And your mother?"

"Adonnenniel."

He smiled at me.

"I have not seen you since you were a baby. That was some 2000 years ago."

My eyes widened.

_I was 2027?_

"Your mother never told you."

I shook my head.

"Do you know where I come from? Who my father is?"

"Sadly no. I knew your mother because she was passing through Imladris. She had you with her. She would not say where she came from."

I looked down. My last hope had been dashed. Elrond put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him.

*"Caro naid dithin na veleth veleg."

I smiled small and nodded. He now looked to the dwarves.

"~Dinner is being prepared and shall be served shortly in the Hall of Fire.~"

"What does he say? Does he offer us insult?!"

"No Master Gloin he is offering you food."

"Ah, well in that case lead on."

_*Do small things with great love_


	11. I Love You

Chapter 11

I Love You

After I had eaten I was shown to a room. It was beautiful and I was grateful. I sat down on the bed and looked out the large open window.

_Will I ever find them?_

A soft knock came at the door. Fili peered inside.

"Estelwen?"

He came inside, but I did not look at him. He sat down next to me.

"Are you alright?"

"What if I never find them? What if I am alone forever."

I felt him take my hand.

"You will never be alone."

I slowly looked at him. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Fili before, what was it you were trying to say?" I asked.

He seemed taken by surprise, for he blushed a little.

"I was trying to tell you, I think….I think I am in love with you Estelwen."

My was pounding in my chest. He was leaning forward and I was not going to stop him. His lips met mine and that fire I had felt before returned. He pulled me onto his lap and his tongue entered my mouth. I moaned and pulled him on me. I tangled my fingers in his hair and I arched my body up to his.

"Estelwen do you know what you are asking of me?" He asked.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes. He was concerned, I knew he did not want to force me into anything. Yet there was something more.

"Fili what is it?"

I was afraid he did not want me.

"I was speaking with Lady Arwen, she is Elrond's daughter. She could tell that we….that we cared for one another when she saw us."

"And?"

He took a deep breath.

"Estelwen elves can only love once. Once they have they are forever bound to the person. If we are to do this….I must know….do you love me as I love you?"

I smiled and kissed him. When I pulled away I stroked his face.

"Yes Fili I do! I love you and I want to be with you."

He smiled and kissed me. His lips traveled down to my neck. And there he sucked and bit gently.

"Oh Fili!"

His hands unzipped my hoodie and threw it aside.

"How many layers of clothing are you wearing woman?!" He growled.

I giggled.

"How about you find out?"

"Challenge accepted."

He removed my t-shirt until my tank top was all that was left. Well that and my bra. I know not how, but my belt was suddenly on the floor. I smiled and he kissed my neck. I gasped and pulled him closer to me. I pushed off his jacket and started to work at the ties of his tunic. Finally I pushed it back and revealed his wonderful chest. I pulled back from his lips and placed kisses down his chest. He moaned and then grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

"Estelwen…."

Hearing him moan my name was wonderful. I reached down and brushed my hand against his erection. He shuddered and I pushed him over and straddled him.

"Familiar?" I asked.

He smiled and ran his hands up my leg and gripped my backside. I threw back my head and my hair fell back. He lifted my tank top and tossed it aside. I now had nothing but my jeans and my bra. He ran his calloused hand up my sides.

"So beautiful. So soft…..flawless."

I expected him to have trouble with my bra but he just tore it off. And I literally mean tore it off.

_Well there goes my bra. Lucky for me the tank top has a built in one._

With my chest exposed he grabbed my breasts. I gasped and he pushed me over. His lips once more were on mine and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and pushed down his pants. His erection came free and I was shocked by his size.

"Impressed love?"

I smirked.

"Very."

He smiled and kissed me again. I helped him remove my jeans and he positioned himself above me. He looked at me and I nodded. I held his gaze as he slowly pushed inside me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. When finally he was fully within me I opened my eyes and looked at him. I wound my arms around him and kissed his neck.

"Move Fili….please." I breathed.

He did as I asked and pulled back until only the tip of him was in me. Then he thrust hard into me. He kissed me and I moaned into his mouth. He moved faster and harder and I moaned his name over and over again. I felt myself release and he buried his face in the crook of my neck and I felt him release deep within me. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever had. He pulled out of me and then looked at me. I kissed his lips and he lay beside me. I rested my head on his chest and he stroked my back.

"I love you Estelwen. I will always love you."

"And I love you my sexy dwarf."

He chuckled and kissed my head.

"Sleep love."


	12. Remembering

Chapter 12

Remembering

I woke up later that night. The sky was getting lighter, but there was still a few hours before the sun rose. I looked at Fili and smiled. He was fast asleep. I kissed him lightly and then got dressed. I found the library and once more felt hope. Maybe I would be able to find something about my father.

As the sun came up I was still no closer to finding anything.

"~Are you alright?~"

I looked up at a beautiful woman. She had long black hair and deep blue eyes.

"~Yes I….I am trying to find something about my father.~"

"~And who is your father?~"

I looked down. She was suddenly next to me. She smiled.

"~You are Lady Estelwen.~"

"~Just Estelwen.~"

"~I am Arwen. Just Arwen.~"

I smiled and nodded. She was looking at me carefully.

"~You bear resemblance to one that I know.~"

"~Who?~"

She stood up and took a book. She flipped through the pages and then showed me.

"Him."

MY eyes widened and I shook my head.

"~Impossible! How could I be related to a monster and betrayer like him?~"

She seemed confused, but then she nodded.

"~You speak of how he betrayed Lord Thorin Oakenshield.~"

I nodded. I looked down at the page and an unknown memory came back to me.

"_You have given me two beautiful children! A strong son…..and a most beautiful and delicate daughter."_

I blinked and shook my head.

"~Are you well?~"

"~Would you mind if I took this?~"

She smiled and handed me the book.

"~It is yours. Now….~" She looked down. "~I believe we should get you some bindings.~"

I looked down and blushed. I quickly zipped up my hoodie and she laughed. Arwen was kind to me. We became fast friends and she gifted me with a sword of elven make.

"~It shall glow blue when danger is near. I think you shall need it when you leave.~"

I smiled and hugged her. We had stayed in Imladris for now 3 days and tomorrow we would be leaving.

"~Before you go, there is someone who wishes to meet you.~"

I was confused but I followed her. She led me to a tower and there stood a lady garbed in white. Her hair was blond and seemed like gold in the sun. She slowly turned and smiled at me.

"~My granddaughter. You have brought her.~"

_Granddaughter?_

Arwen nodded.

"~Yes…..~" She looked at me. "~I will find you later. Trust her.~"

I nodded and when I turned the woman was in front of me.

"~My name is Galadriel and you Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers, have finally returned.~"

I bowed but she shook her head.

"~No child, you need not bow to me.~"

I looked at her.

"~Please Lady Galadriel….do you know who my father and brother are?~"

She looked me in the eyes. She did not speak but I heard her voice.

"I do, but you do also."

I gave her a look of confusion. She smiled lightly.

"~You will find him before your journey's end. But remember my dear Estelwen, you cannot change what was, you can only shape the future.~" She smiled suddenly. "~Now I believe you should return to your husband.~"

_Husba…..WHAT?!_

"~I believe you are mistaken my lady. I am not married.~"

"~By elven right you are. You have bound yourself to another, nothing cane separate you from him.~"

My jaw dropped to the floor.

_Oh shit! Well done Estelwen!_

I now realized Galadriel was gone.

"Amazing how they do that. I wonder of I can do that." I said.

"Man le?" came a deep voice.

I jumped slightly and turned around. An older man stood there. It was not Gandalf nor was it Radaghast. He was dressed all in white.

"~Are you…..Lord Saruman the White?~" I asked.

He smiled lightly.

"~Indeed. And you are my dear?~"

"Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers."

He smiled and chuckled.

"An unusual name. I have never met someone with three names."

I smiled lightly.

"~If you will excuse me, I must take my leave.~"

He nodded and I left. Galadriel's words remained in my head the rest of the day. I walked down by a waterfall and decided to go for a swim to see if that would help. It did somewhat. Another memory came to me.

"_I will not let you corrupt her! You betrayed them! You betrayed me!"_

"_YOu cannot leave! Without you I am nothing!"_

"_Well then you shall be nothing. Namarie!"_

"Estelwen?"

I spun around. Thorin was there with his back to me.

_Well at least he has respect for my privacy._

"Will you please dress so that I may speak with you."

I got out of the water and dried off. I got dressed and when I had my pants, breast bindings and tank on I told him.

"You can look now."

He turned and looked at me.

"Walk with me."

My stomach lurched.

_He knows!_


	13. Can I Trust You?

Chapter 13

Can I Trust You?

He stopped near the stairs we had first come to when we arrived in Imladris.

"I know about you and my nephew."

_SHIT!_

He slowly turned and looked at me.

"You are girl who came into our lives into our world! I know nothing of you, and even you barely know who you are."

I looked down.

"Fili and Gandalf told me what you did that night. When we were captured by trolls how you helped us. You are a skilled archer I shall not deny that."

He walked closer to me. I flinched.

"I have been betrayed by many people and all of them elves. My trust is not easily given and it is easy to lose."

I was still afraid to look at him. What if he did not approve of me. My heart would break and I felt as if I would die. If I could not be with Fili…..then I would not want to live.

"And yet, even though I have been cruel to you at times…." I looked up in surprise. "You have never lied to me. You have never abandoned my company. You have risked your life for us and followed us even when you knew our quest. You are a very odd girl Estelwen."

"My mother always told me, that being betrayed is like being shot or stabbed…..that I must always do what I know and feel is right."

"Your mother was a wise woman. And now I have one last question for you."

I looked directly into his eyes.

"Can I trust you?"

Was he accepting me?

"Thorin I…." I looked down and then back at him. "I love Fili. More then anything. And you have been kind to me. When I asked you that day of you knew where I came from you did your best to answer. I will sooner die then betray any of you. Yes, you can trust me."

For the first time since I had met him he smile. I smiled and he nodded.

"Then I approve. You have my blessing and you welcome to this family."

I smiled more and a few tears fell. He walked with me back to my room and then bid me good-night.

"Wait Thorin I er….you need to know something."

He turned and looked at me.

"Well I did not know about all of the elven laws and things of that sort…."

"I already know."

My jaw dropped.

"Fili was very….happy this morning."

I laughed lightly and he smiled.

"Good night Estelwen."

"Good night."

I walked into my room only to be pushed up against the door. Then a pair of arms were around me and lips were on mine. Fili. When we separate he smiled at me.

"I was worried when I found you gone this morning."

"I was in the library. Trying to find out who my father and brother are."

"Did you find them?"

"No…..Arwen, my friend, she gave me a book. It…..Fili I need to talk with you."

He sat me down on the loveseat and I took the book. I flipped to the page.

"Arwen said I bore resemblance to him."

Fili's eyes widened and he looked at me.

Fili's POV

She had tears in her eyes. I hated to see her beautiful face sad.

"Estelwen no tears."

She wiped them away and snapped the book shut.

"I am NOT that monster's daughter!"

I put my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"It does not matter whose daughter you are. I love you Estelwen. I will always love you."

She looked up at me and kissed me. Suddenly she pulled back, she looked nervous.

"Fili I…er….Lady Galadriel told me something."

I waited for her to go on.

"Seeing as how I am half-elf….according to elven law…..we….you…." She took a deep breath. "I am your wife."

My eyes widened and she stared at me with worry in her eyes.

Estelwen's POV

I was scared he would not like this news. But when he smiled and kissed my lips, my fear was forgotten. He pulled back and held my face in his hands.

"I could not ask for a more beautiful wife."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"Wait! Does Thorin know?"

I pulled back and smirked.

"You are horrid at keeping a secret. He knew this morning when he saw you. And he said that he accepts me."

He smiled and kissed me. He picked me up and lay me on the bed.

"I love you Estelwen! My beautiful wife!"

I giggled and kissed his nose.

"And I love you my handsome husband."

He kissed me over and over again.

_Finally my life is starting to come together._


	14. You Raise Me Up

Chapter 14

You Raise Me Up

There was a loud knock on the door the next morning. Fili groaned and buried his face in my hair. I laughed lightly.

"Oi! Time to go! Uncle says to get up and prepare!"

"Go away Kili!" Fili snapped.

"I will come inside! I swear I will!"

"YOu had better not!" Fili barked.

I heard the door open. Kili jumped onto the bed and smiled.

"Come on now! Up you get my brother and sister!"

I smiled but my eyes remained closed.

"I take it he knows."

Fili only grunted in response. I laughed and sat up. I did not wear pants to bed so I looked at Kili.

"I am up and I shall get him up. But you have to leave so I can get dressed."

He nodded and left. I looked at Fili. He had a pillow over his head. I rolled my eyes and smiled I got out of the bed and put on my jeans. I noticed that they had been washed.

_Arwen. I love that woman!_

"Fili come on!"

I walked over and shook him gently. The next thing I knew I was beneath Fili with his lips at my neck. I gasped and closed my eyes.

"Fili….Fili if Thorin comes here…..AH!"

He nipped just below my ear.

_Will power! Will power! Will….Ah screw it!_

I wrapped my arms around him and he kissed my lips. He gripped my thigh and I moaned. There was a very loud bang on the door that made us jump.

"Thorin…"

"FILI! ESTELWEN! Up now!"

I quickly fixed my hair so it was braided and Fili packed and dressed. As we walked out Fili took my hand. I smiled and held onto him. Thorin did not waste any time. We left Imladris, but not before Arwen found me. She hugged me.

"Be safe! And come back and see me again soon."

I hugged her tightly fighting back tears.

"Gweston mellon nin."

Fili took my hand and we left.

I took in the beauty of this world…..my world. The world I was always meant to be in. I wished my mother was there with me to see it. A single tear fell and I looked up at the sky. I knew it was impossible, but I swore I saw my mother smiling at me. I stopped walking and ran to a cliff. I looked at the sky again, but she was gone. I looked down and closed my eyes.

"_I am always with you….."_

I looked up suddenly.

"Mum?"

"Estelwen?"

I turned. Everyone was there watching me. I sighed and looked down. Someone came forward and touched my arm. When I looked up I found Balin there.

"Come on lass."

I smiled a little and took one last look over the horizon.

*"Nîr tôl erin baded lîn. Gerich veleth nin Naneth."

I blew a kiss to the sky and then walked to Fili. He gave me a concerned look.

"Later.." I whispered.

He nodded and took my hand.

"We shall camp here for the night!" Thorin said.

The sun was setting and we had found a small sort of cave. I sat alone and Fili came to me.

"What happened?" He asked gently.

I looked up at the sky.

"I thought I saw my mother in the sky. And I KNOW I heard her voice on the wind."

Fili's POV

Tears formed in her eyes and I pulled her to me. She clung to me and cried.

"Shhh-hhh! It is alright. I am here."

She stopped crying but still said nothing. After about an hour, she started to sing,

_When I am down, and oh my soul so weary_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be_

_When I am still and waiting in the silence_

_Until you come and sit a while with me_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up top walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more then I can be. _

_There is no life, no life without its hunger_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But then you come and I am filled with wonder_

_And sometimes I think, I glimpse eternity_

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up! To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more then I can be!_

_You raise me up! So I can stand on mountains!_

_You raise me up! To walk on stormy seas!_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders!_

_You raise me up, to more then I can be,_

_You raise me up…..to more then I…..can be!_

Estelwen's POV

I remembered hearing that song one day. My mother used to sing it to me. I shut my eyes and held onto Fili.

"Estelwen?"

I looked up at him.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard. Your voice is…..it…."

I smiled and nodded. He kissed me deeply and I put my hand in his. We separated and he stroked my cheek.

"I love you."

He smiled.

"And I love you too."

_*A tear comes on your going. You have my love mother._


	15. A Thunder Battle

Chapter 15

A Thunder Battle

The next day we were about to reach the mountains. Thorin stopped.

"Take a rest and Estelwen…." I looked at him. "Being a woman there is a river close by so…."

I smiled and nodded to show I understood. He smiled small. I found the river, after assuring the others I would be alright alone, and undressed. I slipped into the water and hissed. It was cold. I swam around for a bit but then I heard something behind me. I dropped down and held my breath. I was able to hold my breath under water for at least one minute. Someone jumped into the water, boots and all. The river was not all that deep so I had to be careful. I swam behind them and kicked their feet, then I got them in a headlock. When I realized it was Fili I laughed.

"I do not find this amusing." He grunted.

I let him go and sank down in the water. He looked at me.

"You were taking a long time. I was worried about you."

"I am sorry to have caused you worry."

He had a playful smile. He walked forward and kissed me.

"You shall just have to make it up to me."

_I like the sound of that!_

I helped him remove his tunic and then started to kiss his chest. He moaned and then brought my lips back to his. He pulled back so he could remove his boots and breeches and tossed them on shore. He pulled me back to him and kissed me hungrily.

"I love you so much Estelwen."

I answered him by grabbing his face and kissing him harder. I could feel him hard against my stomach. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him. He held me up with his powerful arms and began to suckle my breasts. I moaned and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"Fili I cannot wait any longer." I gasped.

He kissed my lips and brought me to the shallows. He wasted not time and thrust inside me. I gasped and kissed his shoulder. His lips went to my neck and then to my mouth. Fili was an extraordinary lover. When we had finished I smiled at him. He kissed me deeply and then we dressed and headed back to the others. We moved on immediately and into the Mountain pass. The weather turned ill and it stormed. As the thunder cracked across the sky I froze in fear.

"Estelwen?!"

I could not move. The thunder and lightning brought back a memory I thought I had forgotten. I had dreamed one night of a terrible thunder storm. All I could remember was someone holding me close and slipping and falling but trying to keep me from harm. I felt several people put their hands on me.

"Come on lassie! You can do it."

I knew this was the rough voice of Dwalin. I slowly began to walk forward.

"That is it! There you go lass!" said Nori.

I walked faster.

"I am right here my jewel."

Fili's voice proved to be all I needed. I ignored the lighting and thunder and continued on. I held onto Fili's hand and then Dwalin gave a shout. I looked up and my eyes widened.

_MARY MOTHER OF GOD!_

"This is no thunderstorm! It is a thunder battle! LOOK!"

Balin pointed towards the stone giants. Bofur walked closer to the edge.

"Well bless me! The legends are true! Giants! STONE GIANTS!"

"TAKE COVER YOU FOOL!" Thorin shouted.

Fili pulled him back and we pressed ourselves against the rock wall.

"HOLD ON!"

Turned out we stood upon another Stone Giant. Fili looked at me.

"I love you!"

He kissed me and then pushed me to Kili. I reached for him but we were separated.

"NO! FILI!"

"MOVE NOW!"

Kili pulled me off the giant with the others. Fili, Bilbo, Bombur, Dori, Oin, and Bofur were still on the giant. Another giant threw a piece of the mountain at it and it was falling. As it turned I realized my friends and husband would be crushed into the mountain. I screamed, but there was nothing I could do. As the giant fell away I saw that they were gone. Thorin ran forward and then I heard someone shout,

"They are alive!"

I ran forward carefully and saw Fili. I smiled but then Bofur let out a cry.

"Where is Bilbo? Where is the hobbit!?"

"Here! Grab him!"

Bilbo was dangling off the side of the mountain. As they went to grab him he fell. He managed to grab hold of the mountain again and then Thorin jumped over the edge of the mountain to push him up. Thorin nearly fell. Dwalin grabbed him just in time and pulled him up. Fili's arms were around me in seconds and he was kissing me and hugging me.

"I thought we lost our burglar!" Dwalin said.

"He has been lost ever since he left home!" I looked at Thorin angrily. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

I looked away and up at Fili. He was looking at Bilbo sadly.

"Dwalin!"

Thorin and Dwalin had found a cave. It did not go far back and it was empty.

"Let us get a fire started!" Gloin said.

"NO! No fires! Not in this place. Get some sleep, we start at first light."

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin said.

"Plans change." Thorin replied.


	16. Fatherly Protection

Chapter 16

Fatherly Protection

I snuggled against Fili. Mainly for warmth, but I was beyond angry. I was beyond pissed off! He nearly died and left me.

"Estelwen?" He asked softly.

I ignored him. Thorin looked over at us as well as Balin. I looked at them and they quickly looked away. I sighed and looked at Fili.

Fili's POV

She was angry, that was very clear. Why did she not understand that I only wante to protect her?

"Estelwen…"

"Save it Fili." she snapped.

I shut my mouth and sighed.

"Do you know what would happen if I lost you?"

I nodded. I knew, Arwen had told me.

"Yes I know."

"Tell me…..what would happen Fili?" she asked.

I knew she knew, but she wanted me to say it.

"Your heart would break and you would…."

"Say it."

I did not want to. I did not want to talk of such things. I closed my eyes.

"You would die."

"Yes I would. Without you my life would be meaningless. I do not care if I did not find my father and brother, I would die without you." She said.

Estelwen's POV

I could see how my words had hurt him. Mum had always told me I had a sharp tongue. I gently turned his face towards me and stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Im naer meleth. I did not mean to be so harsh." I whispered.

He kissed my palm and looked into my eyes.

"I am sorry. I was not thinking. I knew what would have happened to you. But all I could think of was your safety. I love you so much and I never want anything to happen to you Estelwen."

I smiled and kissed his nose.

"I know. I know."

There was a hunger in his eyes and he kissed me deeply, his tongue sliding into my mouth. I held back my moan, for I knew the other's were around. Someone let out a low whistle. Fili pulled away from me and threw a rock at Kili. This ended up hitting Dori in the back, which caused him to fall forward. He knocked Bombur over who fell on top of Dwalin. My eyes widened and I slowly looked at Thorin. His eyes were livid and full of frustration. I looked at Fili who was staring at his uncle.

"If something like that happens again….." I looked at Thorin. "Well, I shall have Dis deal with it when she joins us once we reclaim Erebor."

The look of terror on the faces of Fili and Kili were priceless.

_Classic. Threaten to tell their mother. Well done Thorin._

I smiled at him and he smirked and winked. I was surprised that Thorin acted the way he did around me. Even if I was half-elf he treated me like his niece. I curled up against Fili and fell asleep.

Fili's POV

"WAKE UP! ALL OF YOU!"

My uncle's voice woke me, but before I could act on this I felt myself falling. I held Estelwen to me and shielded her from the rocks we collided against. We went crashing down into a cage and then the goblins were upon us. I made to defend my wife, but she was faster. She let out a cry of rage and lunged at the goblins. She tore them apart, a few with her bare hands.

"Gurth a chyth-in-edhil!" She screeched.

_Remind me never to cross her._

I shouted in rage as the goblins swarmed her.

"NO! NO! ESTELWEN!"

The goblins pushed us and shoved us along. They were having a job controlling Estelwen. She thrashed violently. She did not know about Goblins. We were led to a platform where a huge and most hideous goblin sat. The Great Goblin.

"Who are these that come armed into my kingdom? Spies?! Thieves!? Assassins?!"

"Dwarves you malevolence! And this elf here!"

Estelwen was still fighting. More and more goblins were trying to restrain her. The Great Goblin went forward and grabbed her. She glared at him and spat in his face.

*"Amin feuya ten' lle!" she snarled.

He shook her violently. Still she did not give up.

"What are you doing in these parts?!" He asked us. "Speak!"

We did not say anything and Estelwen was still thrashing about in his grasp. Yelling insults to him in her language.

"Very well! If they will not talk! We will make them squawk! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker!" He looked at Estelwen. "Starting with the she-elf!"

"WAIT!"

Uncle went forward.

Estelwen's POV

Thorin came forward and I gave him a look telling him to stop.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." He mocked a bow and I glared. "But wait! You have no mountain! And you are not a king! Which makes you….nobody really."

The look of subtle pain on Thorin's face made my blood boil.

"Lle naa haran e' nausalle!" He looked at me and I smiled at Thorin. "He is far more a king then you could ever be!" I looked to the ugly beast. "You are the nobody!" I spat.

For good measure I spit in his face again. I began to fight him again and more goblins swarmed me. I screamed and thrashed. The goblin king began to sing a horrible tune and they searched the others. They were trying to help me, but there were too many goblins. There was a shriek and Thorin's sword fell to the ground.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin Cleaver! Biter! Kill them! Cut off his head!"

Thorin was forced to the ground. I saw Fili struggling and I reached for him. A sudden flash of light knocked the goblins over. When it faded I saw Gandalf walk forward.

"Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!"

Thorin threw the goblins off him and I saw Fili take up his dual blades. I took my sword and bow and fought alongside him. He pulled me to him and kissed me before going back to killing the goblins.

"He wields the foe-hammer! The beater!" shrieked the goblin king.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf cried.

Fili grabbed my wrist and we ran off.

*_Death to the foes of the elves!_

_*You disgust me!_

_*You are king in your imagination!_


	17. Old Enemies

Chapter 17

Old Enemies

As we ran goblins attacked us. Fili was trying to make it so I would not have to fight much. This caused us to become cornered. I did not like to be cornered. It reminded me of school when some of the girls would back me into a corner and then beat me. As I looked at the goblins I could see them. Calling me a freak and taunting me. I screamed and ran at the goblins with my sword. I killed them all mercilessly and then Fili and I ran.

"CUT THE ROPES!" Thorin shouted.

Fili swing his sword and cut one of the ropes. I now saw that a bunch of goblins had been swinging down towards us. I laughed when they wrapped around the falling platform. When I saw my brother, Kili being shot at I took two arrows and shot them into the heads of two of the goblins. Kili, Bofur, Ori, Dori and I grab a ladder and bash into the goblins. We knocked them down through a gap in the floor and then kept going. Gandalf used his powers and broke off a piece of the ceiling. He rolled it and it crushed all the goblins that stood in our way. As we came to a bridge, the Great Goblin jumped up in front of us.

"You thought you could escape me?!"

He swung at Gandalf and nearly knocked him over.

"What are you going to do now wizard?"

Gandalf poked his eyes with his staff. Then he sliced open his stomach. He fell to his knees.

"Well that will do it."

Gandalf slit his throat and his body fell the ground. I smiled at first, but then the platform broke and we started to fall. Fili held me tightly as we slid down, down the mountain. When we hit the ground Gandalf stood up.

"Well that could have been worse." Bofur said.

Pain. That was what I felt when the body of the Great Goblin fell on us.

"Damn you Bofur! You jinxed us!" I hissed.

As we all began to get out and help each other out, Kili shouted out.

"Gandalf!"

I looked up. Hundreds of goblins were now running down towards us.

"There are too many! We cannot fight them!" Dwalin said as he helped Oin.

"Only one thing cane save us. Daylight! Quickly."

I helped Thorin and then I ran with Fili. We ran out into the sun and down the slopes of the mountains. Gandalf was counting us off.

"…and Bombur that makes 14. Where is Bilbo?"

I looked around for the hobbit, but he was gone.

"Where is our hobbits? Where is our hobbit!?"

"Curse that Halfling! Now he is lost!? I thought he was with Dori!" Dwalin fumed.

"Well do not blame me!" said Dori.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked worried.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us!" Nori said.

"Well what happened exactly!? Tell me!"

"I shall tell you what happened!" Thorin said. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing out hobbit again. He is long gone."

I did not believe Bilbo would abandon us. I looked at Fili and he looked at me sadly.

"No! He is not!"

I whipped around and smiled when I saw Bilbo.

"Bilbo Baggins! I have never been so happy to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf said.

"Bilbo! We had given you up." Kili said.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked.

I smiled and took his hand.

"How indeed?" Dwalin said.

Bilbo smiled and laughed.

"Well what does it matter, he is back!" Gandalf said.

"It matters." I scowled at Thorin. "I want to know…why did you come back?"

My face softened and I looked down.

"Look I know you doubt me. I know you always have. It is true I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See that is where I belong. That is home." I looked at Thorin. "You do not have one. It was taken from you. But I shall help you take it back if I can."

I smiled at Bilbo. I looked at all the dwarves, he had truly touched their hearts. I heard growling behind us and I turned. My eyes went wide.

"Azog!"

Thorin's head snapped up. He could not see what I could. He scowled at me, but before he could say anything a howl rang through the air.

"Out of the frying pan!" Thorin said.

"And into the fire! Run! RUN!" the wizard said.

We ran as fast as we could. The sun was setting and night was setting in. We ran and I fell off the edge of the cliff. Dwalin grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up.

"Lucky you are light lass!"

"Thank you Dwalin."

We were trapped! Unless someone knew how to fly. Azog and his orcs were closing in on us.

"Up the trees! Quick! Quick!"

I jumped up and Fili and Kili followed me. I climbed as high as I could, but made sure I was not too far from Fili. The wargs started to jump at the trees.

"BAD DOG!" I screeched.

I knew it was useless but I still tried. I looked up at the white warg. There was Azog.

"Azog!"

I heard Thorin. He looked at me apologetically. Azog started to talk in his own language. I only knew the last part.

"Thorin son of Thrain."

"It cannot be!" Thorin said.

He pointed at Thorin and said something to his orcs and then the wargs ran towards us.

"Fili! Take my hand!"

He grabbed my hand and I looked at him.

"No matter what happens…..I love you!"

"And I love you."

As our tree began to fall we jumped to the other and then Fili, Kili and I were in the same tree as Gandalf and the others. It stood on the very edge of the cliff. I would not lie, I was not afraid to climb high trees, but dangling off the edge of the cliff…yes I was terrified.

"Fili!"

Gandalf tossed him a pinecone. It was on fire! I took a pine cone and he helped me light it on fire. We began to throw them at the wargs and orcs. Then the tree started to fall back. I screamed as I fell. I was holding onto a branch, but if I looked down…..all I saw was my death.

"Estelwen!"

Fili reached for me, but as I reached for his hand, the branch broke. He managed to grab my wrist.

"Hold on!"

The branch he was on started to break.

"Fili…..you have to let me go." I said.

"What?! NO!"

"Fili you will die! And so will I!"

"I am NOT letting you go!"

"NO!"

Balin cried out and I looked over. I could only just see Thorin be struck to the ground.

"NO! THORIN!" I cried.

Dwalin tried to go forward, but he was too heavy and a branch broke. Dori and Ori were holding onto Gandalf's staff, but Dori was slipping. I heard Thorin shout in pain and tears flowed down my face. I looked at Fili. He was torn.

"Fili let me go!"

He would not hear it. The branch was not breaking, but he had to get to Thorin. I was not too far from the side of the mountain. I had done a fair bit of rock climbing in my time, but I always had a safety harness.

_If I do not try….I will lose the only father I have ever had!_

I looked at Fili.

"Fili…"

"I said no Estelwen!"

"Listen to me! I need you to swing me so I can jump to the wall!"

He looked over and then back at me.

"It is too dangerous!"

"Fili trust me! I know what I am doing."

He hesitated but then started to swing me back and forth.

"NOW!"

He let me go and I grabbed onto the side of the cliff.

_Do not look down! Do not look down! DO NOT LOOK DOWN!_

I slowly started to climb up. As I reached the top, I saw Bilbo leap forward and kill the orc about to behead Thorin. My eyes widened and I smiled. He now stood alone against Azog. I pulled myself up and I ran towards him. I heard a shout and saw Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Bofur and Bifur running forward. I attacked the first warg I saw. One of them came barreling towards me and I fell off the cliff.

"NO!" Fili shouted.

Fili's POV

She was gone! My beloved wife! I ran to the edge and a giant eagle flew up. Estelwen was safe on it's back. I sighed in relief and then felt my self picked up. I was dropped onto another eagle with Kili.

Estelwen's POV

"Fear not my lady! You are safe."

My eyes widened.

"Y-you can talk?"

The eagle chuckled.

"Of course! The Great Eagles of the North speak as well as any elf, man or dwarf. I am called Belaram."

"I am Estelwen."

I saw Fili and Kili safe on another eagle. Fili looked over and shouted.

"THORIN!"

I looked over and saw Thorin unconscious in the talons of another eagle.

_No…._


	18. Together Again

Chapter 18

Together Again

When Beleram let me down he looked at me.

"Good luck my lady. Perhaps one day we shall meet again.

"Namarie Beleram."

He flew off and I ran to Thorin. Gandalf knelt beside him. Fili took me in his arms and then Thorin opened his eyes. I smiled.

"The Halfling?"

"It is alright! Bilbo is here. He is quite safe."

Dwalin and Fili tried to help Thorin, but he pushed them off. He looked at Bilbo.

"You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed."

_Is he being serious!? He just saved his royal ass!_

"Did I not say you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo's face fell. Then Thorin smiled.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life!"

He hugged Bilbo and I smiled. The dwarves cheered and Fili turned me to him. He smiled and smashed his lips to mine. I held him to me tightly.

"Is that what I think it is?"

We separated and I smiled. I could see it. The Lonely Mountain.

"Erebor." Gandalf said.

"Our home."

I smiled at Thorin. A bird flew past us towards the mountain.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin said.

"That my dear Oin is a thrush."

"Well we will take it as a sign. A good omen." said Thorin.

He smiled at Bilbo.

"Yes. I do believe the worst is behind us."

Later that night I woke up. I was not tired and I looked around at the others sleeping. Gandalf was on watch. He looked at me and waved me over.

"There is a lake down at the base of the Carrock if you wish to clean up."

I smiled.

"You read my mind my friend."

He winked and I made my way down. I found the lake and took off my cloths and jumped in. The moon illuminated the lake and everything seemed to glow. I smiled and then dried off and dressed. When I turned Fili was there.

"I woke up and you had gone. Gandalf told me where you were."

I smiled and we sat down on the soft grass.

"I thought Thorin was dead." I whispered.

He chuckled.

"It would take a lot more to kill him."

I smiled and Fili lifted my face to his. He leaned forward and kissed me. He pulled me onto his lap and I grinded against him. He moaned and I pushed him back, my lips never leaving his. I made quick work of his tunic and ran my hands over his chest. I help him with my hoodie and tank top, my t-shirt was left in Imladris. He undid my breast binding, careful not to rip them as he did my bra.

"Fili…"

I leaned down and kissed him again and his tongue entered my mouth. His hands grip my backside and I moan into his mouth. I move down his neck, nipping lightly and work my way down to his chest. I remove his belt and breeches and release his long hard length. I smiled wickedly and kiss him as I work him with my hands.

"Estelwen…" he begged.

I smiled and he took off the rest of my cloths. Slowly I ease down on him. His size stretches me and we both moan loudly. He grips my thighs and I slowly begin to move.

"Oh….Estelwen!"

He pushes me back and thrusts his tongue into my mouth. He pulls out of me and I feel empty inside. He begins to rub his slippery head against my opening, teasing me.

"Fili my love….do not tease me…..love me hard!" I moaned.

He thrusted hard into me and I screamed out. He stays still for a moment and kisses me gently. He slowly begins to move in and out of me.

Fili's POV

She feels so good. As though she were made just for me. I take her leg and wrap it around my hips so I am deeper within her.

"Oh Fili! OH!"

She gasps and moans and it drives me mad. I wanted her to cum with me.

"Cum for me Estelwen." I whispered.

She gasps and I feel her tighten around me. After a few more thrusts she lets out a cry and we both come at the same time. The feeling of ending together was better then I had imagined. I roll over so she lies on top of me.

"So beautiful." I whisper.

"Fili…..I want you to stay inside me. All night."

I pull her into a deep and passionate kiss. I did as she asked and pulled my coat over us. And there we fell asleep.


	19. A Heart to Heart

Chapter 19

A Heart to Heart

Estelwen's POV

I woke up on my husband. I smiled and kissed him. He woke up and smiled into the kiss. When we separated he stroked my face with his knuckles.

"Good morning gorgeous."

I smiled.

"Morning love."

I kissed his nose and then snuggled against him.

"I just want to stay here with you. For the rest of our lives."

He chuckled.

"That would be nice. If only things were so simple."

I looked at him and twirled one of the braids of his moustache.

"Can they be?"

He gave me that crooked smile and I smiled back.

"Once we reclaim Erebor…things will be better. I promise."

I nodded and we got dressed. I did not bother putting on my hoodie.

"Do you think the others are worried?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"No, Gandalf will have told them we were down here."

"Indeed." came a deep voice.

I jumped and looked over at Thorin. I smiled at him.

"You look better…..well then you did yesterday."

He smirked and nodded.

"We should move on. Gandalf wishes to reach his friend before nightfall. And he is bothering me non stop about it. So let us be off."

We nodded and Fili took my hand. We walked off and joined the others.

As we walked Gandalf told us about his friend Beorn. A skin-changer.

"My mother told me about him once. She said he could turn into a great black bear!"

Gandalf smiled and nodded.

"Yes indeed he can. But he can be quite appalling when angered."

Bilbo was nervous and I could tell. I looked at him.

"Bilbo you have nothing to fear. Gandalf would never allow any harm to come to any of us. Nor would I."

He seemed a little reassured and smiled. I winked at him and we continued. When we reached a gate, Gandalf looked at us.

"Right….well I shall go first with Mister Baggins. Then when I whistle two of you may come and so on. Now be sure to wait 5 minutes before you follow. Bombur should come last for he shall do for two. Well then come along Mister Baggins."

As Gandalf disappeared Bombur complained. I could see Thorin getting frustrated and I spoke up.

"I can go last. I really do not mine, and no Fili nothing will harm me out here. Beorn's lands are well protected."

Fili closed his mouth and nodded.

"I have given up on arguing with my wife." he chuckled.

They all laughed and then Gandalf's whistle was heard. Thorin left with Dori and I sat down. Fili put his arms around me and stayed with me until he was called. He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and left with his brother. Dwalin looked at me.

"You are something special lassie."

"Um…thank you I believe."

He chuckled.

"You managed to tame one of the young dwarf princes. Not an easy task, and you have also worked your way into the stone heart of Thorin."

"I have?"

"Yes indeed lass. He cares very much for you. Like he does for his nephews. You are family to him. And to the rest of us mind you."

I smiled.

"That means a lot. I shall be honest with you…..Thorin is sort of like a father to me. In a way."

Before Dwalin could answer there was another whistle and he and Bombur left.

_Family…..they think of me as family._

I sat there smiling to myself when Gandalf whistled once more. I stood up and walked gracefully to the door and into the house. I bow low.

"An elf among dwarves. Interesting."

I looked up at him and his eyes widen.

"Are you Lady Adonnenniel?"

"No, she was my mother. She died last month." I said.

"Ah I am sorry to hear that. Then you must be Estelwen."

I nodded. He then looked to Gandalf and he continued our tale. I sat down next to Fili and sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and I noticed Thorin looking at me with a worried expression. I looked away and cuddled against Fili.

Later on that night I woke up when I heard the door of our room close. Fili was still fast asleep. I was curious, so I slipped out of the bed and opened the door. I saw Thorin walking back to his bedroll. I walked out.

"Thorin?"

He looked up in surprise.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I heard the door close."

"Forgive me. I did not mean to wake you. Only check and make sure you were both asleep."

I sat down next to him. He raised his eyebrow.

"I never did properly thank you. For what you did back in the mountains. Stepping forward like that."

"You are part of this company….."

I raised my eyebrows. He sighed.

"Alright very well, I have grown very fond of you. You have proven your trust, and your love for Fili."

I smiled and threw my arms around him. He seemed surprised by this.

"Thank you Thorin. You know not how much that means to me. For the past weeks you have been like a father to me. And well…..I still know not who my real father is. And after my mother died I felt so alone. Even though at first you hated me, you have helped me, protected me and cared for me. And I can never thank you enough."

He wrapped an arm around me and I smiled more.

"I never gave a thought to marry and I have no children, Fili and Kili are as close as I shall ever come to it. I am glad Fili found you."

I pulled back and smiled. I kissed his cheek.

"Good night Thorin."

"Sleep well Estelwen."

I smiled again and then went back to my room. I slid under the covers next to Fili and cuddled against him. His arm went around me, and when I looked up he was still asleep. I smiled and gave him a light kiss before going back to sleep.


	20. His Jewel

Chapter 20

His Jewel

Fili's POV

When I woke up Estelwen was still fast asleep on me. I smiled and closed my eyes, not sleeping, simply enjoying the precious moments with my wife. I stroked her soft hair and hummed to her. It was the song she once sang. I started to sing a few words.

_You raise me up_

_So I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up_

_To walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up_

_To more then I can be._

"Fili?"

I smiled and opened my eyes to look at her beautiful face.

"Good morning love."

She smiled and kissed me. When she pulled away she started to play with my moustache again. I chuckled and kissed her fingers. She rested her head on my chest and sighed.

"Must we get up? I just want to stay here with you." I murmured.

She laughed softly.

"We need not have to, but I would think that they would come in here and wake us up. Or at least Kili would."

She smiled and kissed my neck. I knew what she was trying to do.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah!" I said.

I chuckled and sat up. I took her in my arms and rested my forehead against hers.

"I love you my precious jewel."

Estelwen's POV

I loved Fili's little name for me. His jewel. I reached up and twirled one of his hair braidings and he laughed.

"Fili lie down."

He seemed confused but did as I asked. I moved him so he lay on his front and then I moved my hands down his back. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"It would feel a lot better for you if you took off your shirt."

He hummed a response and helped me remove his tunic. His back had a few knots in it and I gently but firmly began to work them out.

"Estelwen…..you are a treasure. That feels wonderful." He said.

I smiled, happy that I was able to give him pleasure in ways other then sex. There was a knock on the door.

"Go away." Fili mumbled.

I smiled.

"Yes?" I called.

Kili came into the room. He smirked when he saw me and Fili.

"How does my brother always have all the luck."

"Kili get out." Fili groaned.

"How is it you get the wife who can do this and looks like that?" Kili asked.

Fili groaned and put a pillow over his head. I smiled and looked at Kili.

"You will find someone one day Kili."

He nodded and then smiled mischievously.

"Probably will be able to bed her better then you brother."

Fili threw a pillow at him and I started to laugh. I finished working out the knots and kissed his shoulder.

"All done." I whispered.

"Already?"

I laughed.

"I have been doing this for over an hour my love."

He sat up and I stared at his naked chest.

"Like what you see?"

I smiled.

"You know I do."

He chuckled and kissed me.

"Come on, we should go."

I nodded and he put on his tunic. We walked out hand in hand and Kili smiled at us. I kept a tight grip on Fili's hand so he would not kill him. We sat down and ate breakfast with the rest of them and we saw that Gandalf and Beorn had gone.

'Where is Gandalf?"

"He left early this morning." Thorin answered.

I nodded and then walked outside. It was beautiful here, the weather was perfect, not too hot or cold and the wind blew perfectly. I closed my eyes and smiled as the wind blew in my face.

"Enjoying yourself lass?"

I smiled at Dwalin.

"That I am."

He chuckled and his brother Balin, and their cousins Oin and Gloin came out.

"Alright what is it?" I asked with a smile.

"Would you be up for a challenge lassie?" Dwalin inquired.

I raised my eyebrows.

"And what sort of challenge would that be?"

He grinned.

"A friendly fight. No killing of course and no serious wounds allowed." Balin said.

I smiled.

"If you think you can take me Master Dwalin."

He chuckled and took his axes. I took the sword Arwen had given me and smiled. It felt light and yet strong. Dwalin took his war hammer. Fili, Kili, Bilbo, Nori, Ori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur and Thorin came out. Waddling along behind them was Bombur.

"Estelwen…" Fili started.

"I will be alright love. I am more concerned for Mister Dwalin here."

They all chuckled and laughed. Dwalin was a powerful warrior I would not deny that. He managed to cut my shoulder slightly. In the end I one because I was light on my feet and jumped over him. Dwalin smirked.

"I underestimated you lassie. I shall not do so again and next time I will be far more prepared."

I smiled and bowed. Fili was at my side looking at my shoulder. It was a very small cut and there was barely any blood. I smiled at him and we walked away together. My elven ears heard Balin as we walked off.

"Seeing those two together gives me hope and reminds me there is good in this world."

"Aye. I agree." Gloin said.

I smiled and we sat down near a river. I was lying across him and his fingers were playing with my hair. I felt him start to braid it and I smiled.

"What are you doing back there?" I asked in an amused tone.

"You shall see my jewel."

I smiled and closed my eyes. After a few more moments of peaceful silence his hands stopped.

"All done."

I looked at my reflection in the water. He had braided the sides of my hair and then turned it into one large braid. I smiled and looked back at him. He rested his forehead against my temple.

"We leave tomorrow." I whispered.

"Aye we do."

"I do not want to leave. It is peaceful here and….and…."

"Shhh-hhh! I know love I know. But think of how our life will be when this is over."

I sighed and thought of Fili and myself living peacefully in Erebor. I smiled and took his hand.

"I see it."

He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek gently.

"Maybe one day we will have a family of our own."

I smiled and thought of giving Fili a strong son. One he could teach to fight. I moved onto his lap and wound my arms around his neck. He ran his hand up and down my back.

"I would like that." I whispered.

He kissed my hair and hummed our song. I wanted to put words to it, but I found myself falling asleep.

Fili's POV

She fell asleep. I smiled and lifted her in my arms gently. I walked back into the house and into our room. I gently lay her on the bed and covered her. She smiled in her sleep and I kissed her gently.

"Sweet dreams my jewel."

"I love you Fili." she breathed.

I chuckled and moved her hair from her face.

_My beautiful Estelwen, my __precious jewel._


	21. Into The Woods It Is

Chapter 21

Into The Woods It Is

Estelwen's POV

I woke up and Fili was not there. I frowned for it was the first time since we had been together that I woke up alone. I got up and fixed my hair. It was still very early so I wondered what Fili was doing up so early. When I walked outside everyone was gone!

"What the bloody hell?!"

I saw a note on the table from Fili.

Estelwen,

You may hurt me for this later, but we all thought, and this includes Gandalf, that it would be safer for you to meet us in Lake-Town. Gandalf would not give us his reasons but he said it would be safer. Please my jewel do as he said. I love you.

Fili

He had to be out of his mind! There was no way I was going to let any of them, especially Fili go without me. I packed up my things and I found a note on my bag.

Estelwen,

I have left for you a map so you may find your way through Mirkwood. I cast a sleeping enchantment upon you and shall last for 5 days. And remember, I know who your father is and so do you. Even if at the moment you do not, you know in your heart. That is why I had to dwarves go ahead of you. To protect them and your heart. May fortune favor you my dear.

Gandalf the Grey

I knew in my heart? For so long I had denied it. Refused to believe it. I took the book Arwen had given me and flipped the pages. My eyes rested on one page and I sighed.

"I am coming back." I whispered.

I put the book away and the walked out the door without hesitation. Beorn stood there.

_Shit._

"I saved a horse for you."

Well that was not what I expected.

"He is the fastest and shall get you to the forest before nightfall. And you must not stray from the path."

I smiled and the horse came up to me. I mounted him and looked at Beorn.

"Thank you lord Beorn."

He smiled and winked. The horse galloped away. He was indeed fast. I held on tight as he flew through the trees. I could see Mirkwood, but I saw farther then most. When the horse stopped I jumped off and ran into the woods. All I could think about was finding Fili. I followed their trail until it came to a river. I did not hesitate as I jumped in. I surfaced and swam across. I had always been fast, and I able to run without growing tired for a long time. I continued to follow their trail. It looked as though they were dragging something at one point. Their tracks suddenly halted.

"Damn it…."

Their tracks left the path. I remembered Beorn's words.

"_Do NOT leave the path!"_

What choice did I have? My husband, brother, Thorin and my friends were out there. I set my face and ran through the trees. There was something familiar about this place. I found the remains of a campfire. It was not made by the dwarves. When I found a second one there were light footprints leading away. I followed those and came to a bridge.

"The Elvenking's gates. They have them!"

It is usually considered a bad idea to simply walk through the front door, but my anger was strong. I walked across the bridge. The guards stared at me and shock but they did nothing. I pushed open the gates and walked straight towards two large double doors.

*"EDRO!"

They flew open for me and I walked inside my eyes narrowed. Thorin was there and he looked terrible.

*"Ai' atar!"

I ran forward to him.

"Naneth?"

I slowly looked up at the king and his son. The second Thranduil looked into my eyes he gasped. He slowly walked forward but I glared at him.

"~Do you know who I am?~" He asked gently.

My eyes narrowed.

"I know exactly who you are. You are a traitor, a heart-breaker…" I looked down and sighed. "And you are my father."

_*OPEN!_

_*Little father._


	22. Rage

Chapter 23

Rage

Legolas' POV

This was my sister!? This was Estelwen! She glared at Ada and I knew not to interfere.

Estelwen's POV

His eyes were full of pain and shock and love.

"~Where is your mother?! Is she here too?~"

I looked at my twin brother with sorrow.

"Naneth died. She died a month ago."

His face fell and his fists clenched. I held back tears and Thorin's hand was on my shoulder. I looked at him. His eyes held no anger or hate. I smiled and leaned into him. I glared at my father.

"Release him."

"I will not. I love you Estelwen. You are my daughter, but I will not release this dwarf until he has told me his reason for traveling through our home."

I stood angrily.

"This dwarf has been more of a father to me then you. But I know I cannot blame you for that, mother took me away. And for that I am sorry. But you must know…..I am married now."

"WHAT?!"

"Estelwen do not do this." Thorin whispered.

I looked at him.

"I have to."

He seemed worried. I smiled at him reassuringly.

"Trust me."

He nodded and I looked at my father.

"Let him go please."

He shook his head and then looked at the guards. They walked forward and took Thorin. I screamed and tried to go forward, but father grabbed me.

"Let me go!"

"Why is it you are so loyal to him?"

I looked at him.

"I am married to his nephew."

My brother gasped and my father's eyes were wide with anger.

"Daddy I love him. Mum would never want you to ruin that. Just like she would never want you to ruin the happiness of Legolas if he found someone."

He sighed and looked away. I shook my head and walked away. As I was walking out I saw a group of guards walking in. And with them were my friends and husband.

"ESTELWEN!"

"FILI!"

I ran forward and pushed past the guards. I flew into his arms and kissed him. His arms wound tightly around me. I pulled back suddenly and slapped him. He chuckled.

"I knew that was coming."

"If you EVER leave me behind again I swear I will do worse."

He chuckled and kissed me again. Someone cleared their throat. My twin brother. I looked at him.

"Do not even think Ada is getting him." I snarled.

"~Estelwen they must speak with him. It is law.~"

"~Law my ass! This is my husband and your brother-in-law!~"

He sighed and nodded.

"~I know sister. But they must stand before father.~"

"~I am not leaving his side then.~"

"Estelwen my jewel what is it?"

Legolas walked forward and bowed.

"I am Legolas son of Thranduil…Estelwen's twin brother."

"Tell me he is lying lassie!" Dwalin said.

I shook my head. We walked into the throne room and my father looked at Fili. Anger and hatred in his eyes. I squeezed his hand.

"So you are the one who has deflowered my daughter."

My eyes narrowed.

"If you hurt him…."

"I shall not! But this does not mean I will not be angry!"

Legolas bit his lip and I looked at him.

"Tell me did you think you could simply have my daughter…."

"I did not even know you were my father until yesterday morning!" I said.

He looked at me.

"I did not know who you or Legolas were. All mum said was that I had to find my father and twin brother. She never told me who you were!"

His face softened and he sighed.

"Adonnenniel hated me…"

I walked forward.

"She did not hate you…she was upset with you. But she told me she regretted leaving."

He looked up.

"She did?"

I nodded.

"She told me at the time she believed it to be the right choice."

Someone took my hand and pulled me back. It was Dwalin. I smiled a little and stood beside Fili. He took my hand.

"Dad let them go. They have done nothing wrong. And neither has Thorin!"

"WHAT?!"

_Oops!_

"You took Thorin?!" Kili fumed.

I put my hand on his shoulder. He stepped back but his glare remained.

"I will ask again…..let them go!" I said.

He did not let them go. As they moved to take Fili, I drew my sword.

"~Touch my husband and you pull back a bloody stub!~" I snarled.

"~Let him go, but take the others.~" Ada said.

I looked at him. Anger and hate in my stare.

"I make you this promise…..I WILL get them out and we will all leave. And you will see me again."

My words cut through him and I knew it. I did not feel remorse. Legolas took me to my old room and looked at me sadly.

"I am sorry. Ada as always disliked the dwarves."

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It is not your fault. I will stand by what I have said. I will get them out."

"And I shall help in any way I can. You are my sister and though we barely know each other, I still love you."

I smiled and threw my arms around him.

"And I love you my brother."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"~I wish I could have seen mother again.~"

I heard the pain in his voice.

"~I know. I know but she loved you. She still does. I know that. She loves both of us.~"

He nodded and I pulled him into my arms.

"~She will always be with us.~"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. He left and I looked at Fili. He opened his arms to me and I ran into them. I cried into his chest and he held me there, humming our song.

"I love you Fili. I love you so much."

"And I love you too Estelwen. No matter who your father is."

I kissed him passionately and knotted my fingers in his hair. When I pulled away h wiped my tears away.

"I do not want tears on my wife's beautiful face."

I tried to smile but I could not. He pulled me back into his arms and let me cry.


	23. A Father's Heart

Chapter 24

A Father's Heart

Thranduil's POV(One time!)

My daughter had finally come back to me….but my wife, my beloved Adonnenniel was dead. Gone forever and I could not bring her back. Oh Estelwen look just like her! Same face, same hair and figure. My daughter had grown into a beautiful young woman. And yet she had chosen a dwarf! And the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield no less!

I made my way down to the cell I held the dwarf king in.

"And what do you want?" He spat.

I scowled at him.

"Do not think I am here for small talk!" I snapped. "I am here because my only daughter has chosen your nephew as a husband."

"I fail to see the problem in that." He said.

I gripped the cell bars angrily, but he looked at me with little interest.

"She is my only daughter! I just got her back and now your kind has taken her from me!"

My words made him get up and glare at me.

"Taken her!? That poor girl came to us! Her mother had died that day and I insulted her! She put me in that place with that sharp tongue of hers and I felt terrible! I insulted her mother even though I had never met her! She saved my life at risk of her own and has never betrayed me or my men! You wish to know what _your_ daughter said to me?!"

I could not find the will to speak. His eyes narrowed and he went on.

"She was thankful to me that I protected her, cared for her and helped her! She asked me if I knew what sort of elf she was and I told her. She told me I was like a father to her…..and I tell you now she is like a daughter to me! That beautiful woman is pure, kind and brave! I am happy that my nephew found her, married and made her one of my family! She may be your daughter by blood…but she is my daughter by heart!" he snarled.

My eyes widened and I stepped back.

"And if you hurt her in any way, whether it be unintentional or intentional I will kill you!"

I glared at him.

"She will never be your daughter! She is mine! I have lost my beloved wife and I will not lose her! She and my son are all I have left! I will NOT lose either of them to dwarves!" I snapped.

I left before he could speak further, but I heard him.

"Yet you cannot stop me from loving her as a daughter."

I stopped. I did not look at him and I knew he could not see me. Tears formed in my eyes, I knew he was right. And I knew my daughter hated me. I walked on and found my son waiting for me.

"Ada we must talk."

I sighed and nodded.

"~You cannot do this to Estelwen.~"

"~I am doing nothing to her…..~"

"~Yes you are!" His tone was sharp. "You keep her friends here, her brother-in-law, and Thorin Oakenshield. She shall not leave until they are released and when they are she will leave and never return! Your actions caused Naneth to leave us and Estelwen with her! Now I shall never know my own mother!" I looked down. "I love you Ada, but what you are doing is wrong. And I tell you now…..if my sister leaves….I will support her.~"

"Legolas!?"

"~I mean what I say! She is my sister and I love her! For the past 2 hours she has been crying her heart out! And her husband….my brother-in-law has been there with her. Holding her, singing to her, doing everything he can to help her. She is in pain Ada! I wonder how she must feel to finally meet you after all these years and then you do this!~"

My eyes widened. My heart broke. I was hurting her because of my hatred for the dwarves.

"~I will always love you father, but this choice is yours alone and should you choose to continue this fight…..I will fight with her and the dwarves. It is your choice.~"

With those last words my son walked away.

_You are a fool Thranduil! You drove your wife away and now you are doing the same to your only daughter._

I walked to her room. As I was about to knock on the door I heard her voice. It was broken and full of pain and sorrow.

"What can I do Fili? He is set in his ways." She sobbed.

"Estelwen Caladhiel Rogers!" I smiled a bit. "You have never given up in the whole time I have known you! You are the strongest woman I know and I love that about you! You are never afraid to speak your mind and you always find a way."

"I love him Fili, I love him. He is my father how can I not? But what he is doing….it is killing me."

My hand fell to my side.

"He is your father and I know he loves you very much." My eyes widened. "Just as I love you, and Kili loves you. The whole company loves you! And so does Thorin."

"I love you Fili! I love you so much! And I am sorry my family is doing this to your family. How can you love me when…."

"Stop that! Estelwen look at me."

There was a silence.

"None of this is your fault! This is an age old fight between our people and you have done nothing! Do not blame yourself my precious jewel! You are my wife! You are my friend and my light! You have shown me that elves are not what my uncle once told me they were!"

I gasped. My daughter…..she had worked her way into the heart of the dwarf king, into an entire company of dwarves! She has her mother's heart.

"I love you! More then anything in this world! And I shall never stop loving you!"

"Oh Fili!"

I had to smile. This dwarf, Fili….he did love my Estelwen. And for that….I was grateful. I knew that when I could not he would protect her.

"_Thranduil…."_

I looked around. There was no one there and my daughter and her husband had fallen silent. I walked around until I came to the front gate. I walked out and there stood my wife. My Adonnenniel. A ghost, but she was there. I ordered the guards away for the moment. I walked towards her.

"Adonnenniel?"

She smiled

"_~Yes my love it is I.~"_

"~But Estelwen said you had passed.~"

"_~And I have my darling. But I have come to you one last time.~"_

"~No you must speak with our son! He…~"

"_~I have my love I have. He has grown into a strong and handsome elf. And I am proud. But I did not simply come to you to say good-bye.~"_

I waited for her to go on. She walked closer to me.

"_~I have seen what you have been doing Thranduil. Do not make the same mistake you did all those years ago.~"_

"~Adonnenniel this is not….~"

"_~Yes Thranduil it is my business! When it involves the happiness of our daughter it is! All her life she asked me where you were. And all her life I have had to tell her you were away and you would not come back. She loved you even though she never knew you! I regret leaving for I love you so much…..but she loves Fili as well. And Lord Thorin Oakenshield.~"_

My fists balled at the mention of the dwarf's name.

"~She is not his daughter….~"

"_~No, but he has been there for her when she did not have you. He cares for her as you do. He accepted her into his family even though he knew she was an elf of the Woodland Realm. You owe him your daughter's life.~"_

Adonnenniel told me about the Great Goblin and how Thorin had come to stop her from being tortured.

"~Had I known she was here and that she was in danger….~"

"_~But you did not. Why must you be stubborn? Can you not see she is happy with Fili? That she cares for those dwarves and Thorin? I know you love her…but you must accept that they love her as well.~"_

I knew she was right. When I looked up she was gone.

"~No wait! Adonnenniel!~"

I fell to my knees.

"_~I love you Thranduil. I will always love you and I shall always be with you!. Namarie meleth nin.~"_

That was the last time I would hear her beautiful voice.

"~And I love you Adonnenniel. Always and forever. Namarie…meleth nin.~"


	24. Mother and Son

**The last two chapters have been for Legolas And Thranduil and Adonnenniel. Now we shall return to the main story! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Mother and Son

Legolas' POV

I sat alone in my room when I heard a voice.

"_Legolas…."_

I stood up and drew one of my white knives.

"Man le!?"

"_~Do not be afraid…..my son.~"_

My eyes widened.

"Naneth?"

She appeared before me. As beautiful as I remembered her. Though she was in spectral form. She smiled at me with pride in her eyes.

"_~My beloved son, you have grown. You are so handsome.~" _

I smiled and wished I could embrace her. I walked forward slowly.

"~How are you here?~"

She smiled.

"_~I came back to say good-bye. The Valar believed it unfair that you never knew me and therefore never had the chance to say farewell. They sent me back to you for a few moments.~"_

"~Why did you leave us? Why did you not stay or take me with you?~"

She smiled sadly.

"_~Forgive me my son…I believed what I did at the time to be right. I could not take both of you from your father…..it would have killed him.~" _

"~It still did. He loves you so much. You must speak to him!~"

"_~I will, but I came to you first. Oh my brave son…..do not think I ever left you. No, everyday I was by your side. I love you Legolas you need to know that.~"_

I smiled and tears filled my eyes.

"~I do mother! Of course I do. Father told me everyday that you loved me. And Estelwen….she mirrors you.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"_~Yes she does…but she is stubborn just like your father. She is headstrong and she knows how to lead. She is strong, stronger then I ever was, and so full of love and understanding.~"_

"~Have you gone to her?~"

"_~No, and __I cannot.~"_

I looked at her confused.

"_~She has known me her whole life. She must learn to let me go. As must you.~"_

"~I do not want you to go.~" I whispered.

She reached out and I could feel her touch.

"_~I know my son. I know. And it is hard for me. But I had to speak with you and make up for what I have done. I will always be with you, and I will always love you. A mother's love knows no bounds. And even death cannot take it away. I am not like you my son, I was born half-elf and did not possess the immortality you, your father and sister have.~"_

I nodded sadly and then remembered.

"~Estelwen is married. To Fili of Belegost! He is a noble dwarf and he loves her so much.~"

She smiled and nodded.

"_~I know. I sent him to her. I knew he was the one for her.~"_

"~You sent him to her?~"

"_~Yes, when she arrived in Middle-Earth, I made sure she was close to him. I did not have the strength to take her to you and your father. I thought I had more time to tell her about you both, I was wrong. But at last she found the both of you and my heart is filled with joy for it.~"_

"~But mother….father he….~"

"_~I know what he has done. Believe me I shall speak with him.~"_ She smiled. _"~He is still as stubborn as he ever was. Just as Estelwen. You shall have to ask her to tell you the story of when she found the horse trapped in a ravine.~"_

I smiled and looked at her. Her eyes were full of so much love and joy.

"_~My son I do not have much time left and I still must go to your father. There is something you must do for me.~"_

"~You have but to name it.~"

"_~Go to your sister, tell her it was I she saw that day in the sky. She will know. But before that….you must go to the dwarf king.~"_

"~Mother I….~"

"_~Listen…Your father would never do this, but Lord Thorin must know how grateful I am to him. For all he has done for Estelwen. I owe him much.~"_

"~I will do this for you mother. And for Estelwen as well.~"

"_~I love you Legolas so much. My son. Namarie.~"_

She faded away and I let a few tears fall.

"Namarie Naneth. Le melon."

I dried my eyes and went to the dungeons.

"Lord Thorin?"

He looked up in surprise.

"I have come on behalf of my…"

"Your father?" he snarled.

"No, my mother."

He looked at me in shock.

"I thought that she…."

"She is. She came to me and bade me come to you." He stood. "She wished for me to tell you how grateful she is for all you have done for Estelwen."

He smiled a bit and looked down.

"And I personally wish to thank you. Not only for helping her, but for allowing her to be with Lord Fili."

He looked up.

"I have seen how much he loves her. And how happy she is with him. So I thank you."

"You need not thank me boy. Estelwen has shown me how wrong I can be. She has become like a daughter to me. If ever I had a true daughter, she would be like her…which is probably why I never married and had children."

I chuckled.

"Tell your sister what I have said."

I nodded.

"I will."

I left with those words and went to my sister.


	25. Forbidden Love

**This chapter shall hold what happens when a daughter is really, really mad with her biological father. Hehehe =D**

* * *

Chapter 25

Forbidden Love

Estelwen's POV

"Estelwen?"

I opened the door for my brother. He came in and looked at me.

"I have to tell you something…."

"Go on."

"First I must tell you what lord Thorin told me." I waited. "He told me to tell you that he loves you as though you were his own daughter. And if ever he had a true daughter, you would be her. And that he said is probably the reason he married and never had children."

I laughed and then looked at my brother seriously.

"Take Fili and I to him."

He smiled and nodded. Fili and I followed Legolas down to the dungeons into a deep and dark place.

"Uncle?"

"Fili?!"

I ran forward and smiled.

"Estelwen!"

I knelt down and took his hand. Fili put his arm around me, Thorin looked up at my brother.

"I will admit I had lost faith that I would see her and my nephew again."

"Did you mean what you said Thorin?"

He looked at me with a confused face.

"I am like your daughter?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yes Estelwen you are. I am very happy you married Fili. I can never tell you enough. And I love you as though you were my very own daughter."

I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"And you are my father. You have done more for me then my real father. I will always think of you as such."

"Thank you Estelwen. Fili you must take care of her and she will take care of you. And you…" He looked at Legolas. "Protect them. If they get hurt…..you will suffer my wrath and that of the rest of my men."

"You have my word. But now I must take them away before our father comes."

I looked at Thorin sadly.

"Go, go Estelwen. Be safe and be strong."

I nodded with tears in my eyes. I did not want to leave, but Fili led me away. We went back to my room and he held me close.

"Estelwen please do not cry. I hate to see you so upset."

I stopped crying and anger burned through me.

"I am going to end this."

Fili's POV

She stood up with a look of determination and walked out of the room.

"Estelwen!"

I ran after her. Legolas joined us as well as Tauriel.

"Estelwen this is foolish." I said.

"I never said it was the smartest idea, but it the right idea." she said.

I looked at her brother. He shrugged and we continued to follow her.

Legolas' POV

We walked to the banquet hall where my father was eating.

"My children! And Tauriel!"

I noticed he made no mention of Fili. I slowly looked at Estelwen.

_Oh no._

She grabbed Tauriel's sword and ran at our father.

"Estelwen!"

I tried to run forward and stop her but Fili grabbed me.

"Best not to get too close when she is upset. She could hurt you."

Estelwen's POV

I took Tauriel's sword and ran at him. He stood up and used a knife to block me.

"You WILL release him!"

"No Estelwen! Why can you not understand!?"

I swung out of his block and he backed away.

"All of them! Release them now!" I demanded.

"A king know what is best for his people! And a father…"

"You are NOT my father anymore! Thorin is!"

His eyes went wide.

"Estelwen…"

"NO! You do not get to speak! You never knew me, though you wanted to. And when I meet you….you hate my husband, my brother in law, the company of dwarves who love me, and the dwarf who treated me like his own daughter! He protected me, cared for me and you threw him in prison! You have never even met Fili! Is it not enough that your own daughter loves him more then her own life!? I chose a mortal life to be with him! And I do not regret it! I love him! And I love Thorin, Kili, Ori, Balin, Dwalin and the rest of them! They ARE my family and you keep them prisoner…so you will keep me prisoner as well."

"NO!" he said.

"Yes! I am the Princess of Mirkwood and like my brother I have the right to put people in prison! So until you release them…..I shall live as they are now. With nothing but the cloths on my back."

Fili walked forward and took my hand.

"You will hold me as well. My wife goes nowhere without me." he said.

I smiled and he winked.

_Damn I love him!_

I looked at Legolas.

"My brother….you must do this for me."

I knew he did not want to, but he slowly nodded.

"Legolas no! She is your sister! My daughter!"

Even though I was angry with him, and Thorin was more my father then he, Thranduil would always be my father and I would always love him as such.

"I know…..but she is right ada."

Legolas led Fili and I to the dungeons and put us in a cell.

"Will you not change your mind?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"No Legolas, I am sorry."

He took my hand.

"I trust you my sister. But please…..if you need something…."

"I will take the same treatment as the dwarves and nothing more."

Tauriel appeared at his side.

"Your father is beyond angry, but you are right my princess."

I smiled.

"My name is Estelwen. And only Estelwen to you Tauriel."

She smiled and nodded. Legolas put his arm around her and I smiled.

"Go on then."

They smiled sadly but then left. Fili took me in his arms and I looked into his eyes.

"You are the bravest woman I have ever known."

I smiled.

"I feel like a fool."

"Well you are, one parts brave, three parts fool."

I playfully smacked him.

"Ouh!" He mocked being hurt.

"Oh you have had worse then that."

"Now you shall have to make me feel better."

I raised my eyebrow.

_I have never had sex in a medieval dungeon…..sounds fun!_

I leaned forward and kissed him. His arm wrapped around me and pulled me closer.

"Are you wearing four layers of cloths again?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out and remove."

He smiled and chuckled.

"Are you certain you wish to do this here? You are a princess and…"

I silenced him with a kiss.

"I may have been born a princess, but I was not raised one. And besides…making love in a dungeon to me is quite sexy."

He growled and kissed me hard on the lips. His tongue slowly traced my lips, then the inside of my lips and finally his tongue was on mine. He moaned into my mouth and I pushed him back. I straddled him and looked at him. I held his arms on either side of his face and leaned down. I did not kiss him, but he leaned forward trying to kiss me. I smiled and moved out of his reach. I laughed and he pushed me over.

"You are not stronger then me my jewel."

"Well then why are my cloths still on?"

"An excellent question."

Soon I was completely naked beneath him.

"Why do you still have cloths on? Or at least the ones that I do not want you to have on."

His chest was bare but his breeches were still on. I frowned on this and he leaned forward and kissed me. I moved to the bulge in his pants and grabbed him. He sucked in a sharp breath and I smiled triumphantly.

"Here my love, let me help you with these."

I undid his breeches and pushed them off.

"I do know how to undress myself."

"I know, I just do it faster."

He chuckled and kissed me. I moved my hips to his and rubbed against him. He wrapped an arm around me and held me up to him. I was always amazed by his strength. He fell onto his back and pulled me with him.

"Ride me." he said.

I smiled and then slowly eased down onto his erection. I screamed out in pleasure and he groaned. He pulled my lips to his and I placed my hands on his chest. Very slowly I began to move back and forth.

"Mahal!"

I smiled and began to move up and down his shaft. He grabbed my hips roughly and stroked me.

"Oh Fili!"

"Go faster." he growled.

I did as he asked and then moved my hands to his legs. I threw my head back and moaned his name loudly. I felt as though I could not move. So Fili pulled me to him and then rolled so he was on me. He thrusted hard and fast into me and kissed my neck. He reached down between our bodies and I nearly lost myself when he bean to rub his thumb against my clit.

"Fili….more!" I gasped.

He went harder and faster and never stopped rubbing.

"Cum for me my jewel." He breathed huskily.

My muscles tightened around him and he bucked and then spilled his seed inside me. I came with him and then looked up at him. Both of us sweaty and panting.

"Fili put all your weight on me." I breathed.

He sighed and lay his body on mine. I sighed in content and he looked at me. I kissed his cheek and then his nose and finally his lips. He pulled out of me and put his pants back on. I dressed myself but kept my hoodie off. I curled up beside him and lazily played with the hair on his chest.


	26. Lying In Wait

Chapter 26

Lying in Wait

Bilbo's POV(One time!)

I had followed the elves when they took my friends. I hoped that Thorin and Estelwen were safe. I found out the hard way that once the gates had closed I could not open them to get away. I would not be able to free my friends and escape with them that way. I had watched Fili and Estelwen find each other, and she told them Thorin had indeed been brought here. This relieved me somewhat, but there was still the problem of getting them all out.

I never dared to remove my ring, for fear of the keen eyes of the elves finding me and throwing me in prison. Then there would be no way for us to get out. I crept around through the dwelling of Thranduil. Now the day I found out he was indeed Estelwen's father…was the day I hoped I would have some help in freeing the others.

I made my way to her room but she was not there! I knew at once where she had gone. She had either been put in prison by her own father, or put herself there. I found Thorin first.

"Thorin!" I hissed.

"By my beard Gandalf was right! There is more to you then I first though Master Baggins."

"Thank you, but I have grim news. Estelwen is in prison."

The look on his face and the promise in his eyes was enough to make anyone run off screaming.

"Wait! Before you do anything rash she put herself there I believe."

"What?"

"I am not entirely sure. I will find her and find the whole story, but I do not believe it was her father who put her here."

"Go and find her! Tell her I told her to get out! To get out of this horrible place."

I nodded and then went off. It took me a while to find her, for the dungeons of the Elvenking were a maze of tunnels. When I found her she was asleep with Fili. I had to smile. I knew she would never be separated form him.

"Estelwen!" I whispered.

She did not wake up.

"Estelwen!" I said a bit louder.

She jumped up and looked around.

"Bilbo? Where are you?"

Fili woke up now as well.

"What?"

"I am here. Although I know you cannot see me. I have come with a question and a message."

They moved closer to the door and I took a deep breath.

"Estelwen did your father put you in here?"

"No, I put myself in here. I told him I would not leave until he released the others."

"Well that gives me some relief. Now as for the message. It is from Thorin." She smiled. "He said to get out of here! To leave this place without him and the others."

"No." she said.

"I knew you would say that."

"He should have known as well. I will never leave him or the others here. You can tell him I said so. And that I put myself here."

I sighed. He was not going to respond well to this.

"Estelwen perhaps Thorin is right." She looked at Fili. "You know I am the last one to leave my brother and uncle here, and my friends. But you are my wife and I want you safe."

"My father will not harm me. My plan is to wait him out, but I know not how long that shall take."

"Or he will just come here and take you by force." said Fili.

"He can try!" She snarled.

"Now, now no fighting! I shall find a way to get us all out. Fear not! I may prove to be a burglar yet!"

They smiled and laughed a little, then I returned to Thorin. I told him what Estelwen had said and he sighed and held his face in his hands.

"I should have known. That stubborn….." He sighed again. "I will never let her hear the end of this."

I chuckled and he smiled lightly.

"Fear not! As I told them I now tell you, I will find a way to get all of us out."

He looked at me with gratitude.

"Never again shall I underestimate you. But you must tell the others that no word of our quest is to be told to Thranduil!"

"I shall do as you ask! Now I shall go. Sit tight and be patient my friend."

"Aye I will try."

I smiled and then went off to each of the dwarves. I told them Thorin's message and they all agreed whole heartedly. Now my only task was finding a way out.


	27. An Unexpected Addition

Chapter 27

An Unexpected Addition

Estelwen's POV

I woke up on Fili and smiled. I kissed his neck gently and he woke up.

"Estelwen?"

I smiled and he kissed me. I felt a bit strange, I wanted Fili right then and there. I kissed him harder and he pulled back in surprise.

"I just woke up love. Are you feeling alright?"

"I know not. I feel a bit…..odd."

He frowned and felt my forehead.

"No not odd like that. I feel fine, but then I do not feel fine."

A fear flashed across his face and I frowned.

"Fili?"

"How long have you been feeling like this Estelwen."

His voice was empty.

"I know not, perhaps the last week or so. What I mean is, I have been angry at times and at others I just want to cry, but right now…..I really just want you."

His face was blank.

"Estelwen….you need to release yourself from this prison."

"Fili what is going on?"

He looked me directly in the eye.

"Estelwen I think you are carrying our first child."

My eyes went wide and my hands went to my womb.

_It would make sense._

"I am not going anywhere without you."

He sighed.

"If I were to go with you, would you leave this cell?"

I nodded.

"Very well. Call for your brother and his lass. We will return to your room and make sure you are well cared for."

I nodded. My plan had failed, but now maybe my baby would help get the others out.

Legolas' POV

"Legolas?"

I smiled at Tauriel.

"It is your sister."

My smile faded.

"Is she alright?"

She bit her bottom lip. We both ran down to her and Fili.

"Estelwen?"

She smiled small.

"Legolas I am carrying Fili's child."

My eyes widened and I looked at Fili. He nodded and I found myself smiling. I would become an uncle.

"Then you must not be here in this cell. Come now and I shall take you back to your room."

"Wait."

I looked at her.

"Thorin has to know."

I nodded and led her to the Dwarf King.

Fili's POV

We went to uncle and Estelwen knelt down in front of him.

"What happened?"

She took my hand and smiled.

"I am pregnant."

I had never seen a greater smile show on his face. He looked at me proudly and I smiled.

"May you give him a strong son."

"Uncle it would not matter if it were a girl or boy."

He chuckled and looked at Estelwen.

"Please do not tell me you intend to stay here in these dungeons."

She shook her head.

"I would not let her, nor would her brother. But she would not go without me."

He smiled and shook his head.

"Good. I want you to be safe. Not that I did not before, but now I would give you no choice."

She laughed lightly and nodded. He kissed her hand and looked at me.

"You must take care of her and your unborn child Fili. Now is the time to prove yourself a man and worthy heir of Durin."

"I swear to you Uncle I will."

Estelwen smiled at me. There was so much love in her eyes. I smiled and Thorin cleared his throat. We looked back at him.

"Go now then."

Estelwen looked at him sadly and then nodded. We went back to her room and I smiled at her.

"You will make me a father."

She smiled and nodded.

"And a wonderful father you shall be."

I leaned forward to kiss her but then the door burst open. Estelwen screamed and I pushed her behind me. There stood Thranduil, anger burning in his eyes.

_Oh dear._


	28. Like Her Mother

Chapter 28

Like Her Mother

Estelwen's POV

When my father burst through the door I screamed. Fili pushed me behind him and I held onto him.

"YOU!"

He crossed the room in two long strides and reached for Fili. I grabbed one of Fili's hidden knives and cut his palm. He jumped back and I glared at him.

"Yes I carry Fili's child. My child! Your grandchild!"

He narrowed his eyes at Fili. I pulled Fili off the bed and pulled him back.

"Get our things love. We are leaving."

The pain on my father's face was very clear. Fili got my bag and his weapons and I took his hand.

"Because of what you have done…..you will never see me again. I shall leave the world of the elves, my kin, for the world of the dwarves. Namarie Thranduil."

I told him the exact words I knew my mother had told him all those years ago. As we walked away he said one last thing.

"Your friends shall never again be free."

I smirked, but said nothing. I knew Bilbo would get them out. As we walked out, my brother and Tauriel found us.

"~I feared father would push you to this.~" he said.

I placed my hand on his arm. He looked at me sadly.

"~Please Estelwen do not leave again. I promise I will go to father and….~"

I hugged him, cutting him off.

"Forgive me my brother. I love you so much. But he threatened my husband. He knows I am with child and it enraged him. He will never accept a half-dwarven child into this family. But I promise I will see you again."

He hugged me tightly, and was reluctant to let go. I looked at Tauriel. She started to bow but I pulled her into my arms. I whispered in her ear.

"~Take care of my brother. I can see that you love him. He loves you. Protect him, be there for him. Please.~"

She returned my embrace and nodded.

"Gweston my princess."

I smiled and tears fell from my eyes.

"I love you Estelwen. I always will."

"And I love you Legolas. But this is not good bye. At least not for us."

He nodded and I kissed his cheek. I squeezed Fili's hand and we left. Two of the elven guards who had been loyal to my mother escorted us to the edge of the forest. They bid us farewell and we headed towards Lake-Town.

Legolas' POV

I sat alone in my room when Tauriel came in.

"Legolas?"

I did not answer her, my voice had left me. She knelt down in front of me.

"Legolas…."

"There is nothing you can say Tauriel."

My voice was sharp and the hurt was on her face. I sighed and shook my head.

"Forgive me I did not mean to be so harsh."

She smiled.

"I understand. She is your sister and you only just got her back."

Her voice was soft and full of understanding. I looked into her eyes and my hand went to her face. I stroked her cheek and then went to her neck. I pulled her closer. I had longed to kiss her, yet never found the courage to do so. Her eyes fluttered closed and I kissed her. Her soft lips were warm. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying our first kiss.


	29. Hopes & Dreams

Chapter 29

Hopes & Dreams

Estelwen's POV

When we stopped to rest for the night I sat awake. We did not talk, for there was nothing to say. Finally I broke the silence.

"All these years, I wanted to know who my real father was….." Fili looked at me sadly. "Now I find that he is a monster! A cruel and greedy bastard with no heart!"

Tears of anger and pain came to my eyes. I took a rock and threw it into the fire. Fili put his arms around me and I buried my face in his chest.

"He cannot accept that I love you and that I will have your child!"

Fili's POV

Tears came to my eyes. How could her own father do this to her? Anger boiled in my blood, but I knew my anger would not help my wife and unborn child.

"We will accept you. Thorin has accepted our love and I have never seen his smile so great then the day we told him about this baby." I placed my hand on her stomach. "My people will welcome you and our child. I promise you this."

"I love you so much."

I kissed her hard on the lips and then pulled her into my arms.

"And I love you. And you will never be alone. And you and this child will always be loved."

She nodded. We fell silent. When she fell asleep I smiled and kissed her head.

"Sleep my love."

Estelwen's POV

When I woke up I was wrapped up in Fili's coat. I smiled and sat up. A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and then I felt lips at my neck. I smiled.

"Good morning my love." I said.

He chuckled and put his hand on my stomach. I smiled and covered it with my own.

"How is my wife and child this morning."

I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Perfectly wonderful. Although I believe we should get an early start."

He agreed and we ate and then packed our things. Fili took my hand and I smiled at him. I told him all about the things my mum had ever done for me.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman."

I nodded.

"She was."

"Which is why, if our child is a girl…..I would give her the name Adonnenniel."

I looked at Fili. I smiled and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and then held me in his arms.

"And if our child is a boy?"

He thought for a few moments.

"I know not. Perhaps we shall see."

I smiled and rested against his chest.

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

Fili took my bag and then picked me up.

"I will carry you."

"Fili no…."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek.

"Worry not my jewel. You are light as a feather to me."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep in his arms.

Fili's POV

She was so light. I smiled as I walked, I knew if people saw me they would think me to be completely mad. But if they could feel how much I loved Estelwen…..they would know.


	30. Princess of Mirkwood

Chapter 30

Princess of Mirkwood

Estelwen's POV

When I opened my eyes Fili was walking towards a beach. There were barrels everywhere and when my eyes adjusted to the light, I saw the others climbing out of the barrels. I smiled and looked at Fili. He put me down and we both ran to the others. Fili grabbed his brother and hugged him. I saw Thorin and smiled. I picked Bilbo up and hugged him tightly.

"You are the best burglar I have ever known!"

"Oh thank you…..but could you possibly stop crushing me?"

"Oh sorry."

I put him down and kissed his forehead. I hugged Kili and the others as well. Then I hugged Thorin tightly.

"I thought I would never have my family back. I am glad I was wrong." I said.

He chuckled and hugged me.

"It would take far more then a cell to keep me from my quest and family."

I smiled and then went back to Fili.

"Now what shall we do?" someone asked.

I believe it was Dwalin who asked.

"I suggest Lake-Town. What else is there?" Bilbo replied.

We all agreed to this and Thorin, Fili, Kili, Bilbo and I walked towards the gates. Fili held onto my hand and as we reached the gates a loud voice called,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain!" He said in a loud and proud voice. "I have come back and I wish to see the Master of your town."

There was much excitement. I smiled at Thorin and he winked at me.

_Being so close to his home must give him a feeling of pride and accomplishment._

The Captain of the Guard then came forward. He looked at Fili, Kili, Bilbo and I. Fili narrowed his eyes and pushed me behind him. The captain now looked to Thorin.

"And who are these?"

"The sons of my father's daughter," answered Thorin. "Fili and Kili of the race of Durin. And this," he held out his hand for me and I took it. "is Estelwen, Fili's wife and a daughter to me. She has traveled with us out of the West along with Mr. Baggins."

Thorin let me go and I went back to Fili. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"If you come in peace then lay down your arms."

"We have none. And Estelwen would never harm any of you unless you were to attempt to harm us. We have no need of weapons, who return at last to our own as spoken of old. Nor could we fight against so many. Now take us to your Master!"

"He is at feast." said the captain.

"Then all the more reason for taking us to him,' burst in Kili.

He was becoming frustrated and impatient with these solemnities.

"We are worn and famished after out long road and we have sick comrades! Now make haste and let us have no more words, or your master may have something to say to you."

The captain sighed and gave in.

"Follow me then."

He and six other men led us over the bridge through the gates and into the market-place of the town. I smiled as looked around. It was a wide circle of quiet water surrounded by tall piles on which were built the greater houses, and by long wooden quays with many steps and ladders going down to the surface of the lake. From one great hall shone many lights and there came the sound of many voices. We passed its doors and stood blinking in the light, looking at the long tables filled with folk.

"I am Thorin son of Thrain son of Thror King Under the Mountain! I return!" cried Thorin in a loud voice from the door.

I smirked, for he had spoken before the captain could say anything. All leaped to their feet and the Master sprang up from his great chair. However I noticed none rose in greater surprise then the raft-elves. They pressed towards the Master's table.

"These are prisoner's of our king! They have escaped! Wandering vagabond dwarves that could not give any good account of themselves, sneaking through the woods and molesting our people."

My eyes went wide with rage.

"ENOUGH!"

All eyes were on me.

_Oh lovely! Well done Estelwen!_

"And who are you?" the Master asked.

I cleared my throat and held my head high.

"I am Estelwen daughter of Thranduil! And Fili's wife." I took Fili's hand. "I am the princess of Mirkwood and I tell you now that my father was wrong. I am with child and my father could not accept the fact I had married Fili and would bear his child. I took my friends and family and left." I now looked angrily at the raft-elves. "I suggest you leave and return to my father. You tell him that if he comes near us again I will teach him a lesson."

The looked at me in disbelief.

"~Our princess and queen disappeared long ago.~" said one.

I showed them my ears.

"~I am Thranduil and Adonnenniel's daughter! Twin sister to Legolas! I believe I gave you an order!~" I snapped impatiently.

They left and Thorin smiled at me. I winked and then he looked to the master.

"I speak to the Master of the town and of the Men if the Lake, not to the raft-elves of the king."

The Master looked nervous. I knew my father was very powerful in these parts. I slowly walked forward.

"I can assure you that my father will do nothing to you. I know he is quite powerful here, but I am his daughter and I give you my word your life will remain as peaceful as it is now."

Before he could answer the other people of the town settled the matter for him. News had spread through the town like wildfire. People were shouting in the hall and outside it. People began to sing.

_The King beneath the mountains,_

_The King of carven stone,_

_The lord of silver fountains_

_Shall come into his own!_

_His crown shall be upholden, _

_His harp shall be restrung,_

_His halls shall echo golden_

_To songs of yore re-sung._

_The woods shall wave on mountains_

_And grass beneath the sun;_

_His wealth shall flow in fountains_

_And the rivers golden run._

_The stream shall run in gladness,_

_The lakes shall shine and burn,_

_All sorrow fail and sadness_

_At the Mountain-king's return!_

I smiled for Thorin looked very pleased. The Master gave Thorin his own chair and set Fili, Kili and I at his side. Even Bilbo was given a place of honor at his side. I took Fili's hand and he looked at me.

"I love you."

He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"I love you too."


	31. Promises

Chapter 31

Promises

Fili's POV

My wife and I were given a room and we lay on the bed. I smiled at her and kissed her. When I pulled away I frowned.

"What is it?" she inquired.

I sighed and sat up.

"Fili?"

"Estelwen…..please listen to what I say before you speak."

"I promise."

I turned and looked at her. I took her hands in mine and took a deep breath.

_She is going to kill me._

"Estelwen you know I love you and you are carrying my child and this brings me so much joy…and I never want for you to get hurt. Which is why when we go to the Mountain I want you to stay here."

Estelwen's POV

_I am going to kill him._

"Fili how can you ask such a thing!? I cannot let you go alone. You would have me wait here, wondering if you are alive or if you have been killed? How can you ask this of me?"

He looked at me in the eye.

"I ask not only for you…." he placed his hand on my womb. "But for our baby. If something were to happen to you, it would happen to the baby as well. Please understand Estelwen."

My eyes softened and I looked down. I did not want anything to happen to Fili. Or Thorin or Kili or the rest of them. But he was right. I could not put my life in danger without putting the life of our unborn child in danger. I looked back at my husband.

"You are right Fili. I wish you were not but you are. Very well…..I shall wait here for your return. But know that of you die…..I will give birth to our child, but then I too will die." He sucked in a breath. "And that will leave our child without a mother and father. So promise me Fili my love, that you will come back to me and our baby alive."

He cupped my face and smiled, though there were tears in his eyes.

"I promise."

I kissed him and did not stop. He pushed down my shirt and I tangled my fingers in his hair. I realized I would have to re-do it but I did not mind. He pushed me back and his lips traveled down my jaw to my neck. I gasped and arched my body up to his. He wrapped his arm around me and his lips went back to mine. His tongue traced on my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. As his tongue explored my mouth his hand wandered to my breast. I moaned into his mouth and he pushed my shirt up and then lifted it off. He ran his hand down the side of my body and I pushed his jacket off. My hands began to undo the ties of his tunic and then finally I revealed his toned chest. I smiled into our kiss and pushed him back so I could remove his tunic completely. I tossed it aside and ran my hands over the muscular plains of his chest. He groaned and dropped his mouth to mine again. I could feel him hard against my thigh and I wanted him so badly.

"Fili…"

He pushed down my pants and underwear and then undid my bindings. I lay back, letting him know I wanted him to enjoy this. He ran his hands down my body lightly.

"You are so beautiful." he breathed.

I smiled and then he slowly pushed my legs apart. He stroked my inner thigh and I moaned. He chuckled and then he slid a finger inside me. I gasped and he began to move.

"Oh Fili!"

He added a second finger and pumped into me faster. I refused to let the night end like this. I would end with him inside me. He removed his fingers and then I felt his breath on me. His tongue was on me and I screamed in pleasure. He sucked on my sensitive bud and I knew if I did not stop him now I would not last. I pulled him back up and pulled his lips to mine. I reached down between us and grabbed him. He moaned and I guided him to my entrance. When he was positioned I wrapped my arm around him and arched my body to him.

"Please Fili! I need to feel you inside me!" I begged.

He slowly pushed himself inside me and my walls tightened around him. When he was full embedded in me he stopped and pulled me up so I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I began to move back and forth. He moaned loudly and I kissed him. I bounced up and down and when I grew tired he pushed me back and began to thrust hard into me.

"More Fili! Please!"

He reached down and began to massage my clit. I cried out and he silenced me with a kiss. His tongue entered me as well and I held him tightly. I could feel myself tighten around him.

"Please Fili! Cum with me."

He grunted and then I could him spilling his seed inside me. I came with him and he stared into my eyes. Both of us sweating and breathing hard. He smiled at me and I ran my hand through his hair.

"I will never tire of making love to you." he whispered.

I laughed softly and pulled him down to kiss me. He rolled over so I lay across him. He pulled the blankest over us and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Estelwen."

"And I love you Fili."

I kissed his lips and then cuddled against him.


	32. A Friend

Chapter 32

A Friend

Fili's POV

Uncle said we would only be staying in Lake-Town until the middle of fall. I spent as much time with my wife as I could. The baby was growing bigger and it was healthy. Estelwen looked radiant.

On the day we were leaving I stood with her.

"I promise I will come back alive." I placed my hand on her growing stomach. "And we will be a proper family."

Tears were in her eyes.

"No Estelwen no tears. I made you a promise and I intend to keep it."

She kissed me hard on the lips. When she pulled back I put my arms around her.

"I love you Estelwen. More then anything in the world. I will be back soon."

I kissed her one more time before getting on the boat. She stood there and watched us go. Bofur put his hand on my shoulder.

"She will be alright laddie. And who knows, perhaps your child will be born by the time you come back for her."

I smiled at the thought of Estelwen greeting me with our son or daughter in her arms.

Estelwen's POV

As I watched them the baby kicked. I smiled and whispered,

"~Your father will be back soon.~"

I wandered through the town and found a man practicing archery. I smiled and watched him for a bit. When he noticed me he smiled and bowed.

"My lady."

"You are very skilled."

He smiled.

"Would you mind if I tried?"

He seemed surprised.

"Do you know how?"

I smiled in amusement.

"If you would allow me to borrow your bow I shall show you."

He handed me his bow. I took an arrow and aimed. I took a deep breath and then released the arrow. It went straight down the middle of his. His eyes were wide and I laughed. I tucked my hair behind my ear absentmindedly. He smiled and nodded.

"Ah so you are the elf. I am Bard."

"Half-elf."

He nodded and I handed him back his bow.

"I wonder what you could be doing here in Lake-Town."

I looked towards the mountain.

"My husband, brother and adoptive father have gone to the mountain."

"Fear not my lady. They have only gone to take the dwarves. They should return by tomorrow."

I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I am the wife of Fili of the race of Durin. His uncle Thorin, is my adoptive father and his brother Kili is my brother. I know not when they will be back."

Bard was once more shocked.

"How is it that a half-elf comes to marry a dwarf?"

I smiled and laughed a little.

"It is a long tale."

"I have time and would like to know if you are willing to share."

I smiled and nodded. Bard and I became very good friends. As the days went on we would practice archery together and I would tell him of my life.

Then one day everything went wrong. There was a terrible noise that was coming down from the mountain. My heart came up to my throat and then I saw it! Smaug was coming!

"Estelwen!"

Bard grabbed me and pulled me back.

"FILI!"

I wanted to run to the mountain. But I was now 4 months pregnant and I was bigger then I had been. I had no choice but to follow Bard. I went with the other women and children. I saw Bard rush back. As Smaug flew over the town I saw his underbelly was encrusted with gems and gold, save one spot. The hollow of his left breast. I hoped that Bard had seen it as well. I saw a little boy trapped by the dock. I ran across the flaming bridge and grabbed him.

"Lady Estelwen!"

The people were calling to me but I refused to let the little boy die. The bridge was breaking and I had little time. I ran as fast as I could with the boy in my arms, making sure he was not breathing in the smoke. I made it to the shore just as someone shot the dragon. He fell into the water and smoke and steam rose up. The boy was holding onto me tightly. I looked at him and smiled.

"Come let us find your family." I said.

He nodded and we walked around the survivors.


	33. Hope is Kindled

**Thank you to Lady Kaia for pointing that out! I went back and fixed the numbers so that now they are officially twins! And tomorrow is my birthday so expect some awsome updates dearies! On ALL stories! Or at least most of them! =D**

* * *

Chapter 33

Hope is Kindled

Fili's POV

The dragon was heading to Lake-town! My pregnant wife was there and now I may never see her again. I would not allow anyone to see my tears. The days came and went and finally we ventured down into the mountain again. I went with Bilbo and my uncle and brother down the tunnel. If I was to die I would welcome death. My life without Estelwen was nothing.

Estelwen's POV

Many had been lost. When Bard came back alive I was relieved. I embraced him and then he tried to calm down the angry villagers.

"It was those dwarves! They went and bothers Smaug and sent him down upon us!" said the Master.

I gave him a deadly look and was about to go forward when Bard spoke.

"The dwarves more then likely perished first!"

My heart stopped and I fell to my knees. Tears poured down my cheeks. Bard put his hand on my shoulder. There was a great debate on what they would do and some people wanted Bard to be their king. Bard refused this and then things became worse. I saw my father and an army of elves coming forward. I tensed and glared at my father. My brother saw me and came running towards me.

"Estelwen!"

I smiled and then remembered my husband was dead. I ran into his arms and started to cry.

"~Estelwen what is it?!~"

"~Fili is dead! He is dead! Smaug killed him! He killed them all!~" I cried.

Legolas' face was grave. He held me tightly and I cried. Tauriel came and knelt down beside me. Then my father came.

"Estelwen I…."

I looked up at him with my deadliest look. He flinched and I stood up. His eyes immediately went to my growing stomach.

"You have nothing to say that I wish to hear! I hate you! You hate my husband and child and my husband has never done anything to you! My child is not even born yet! It will not be for another 5 months! My husband is dead! Do you know what that means?"

I knew he knew the answer. I glared at him with tears in my eyes.

"I will die!"

Everyone and I do mean everyone was silent. Bard was looking at me with pain in his eyes.

"You will lose me as you did Naneth! And my child will be left an orphan!"

"I would care for…."

I slapped him. There was a collective gasp and Tauriel put her hands on my shoulders.

"~I would raise him or her. If I could and I promise you I would love your child and tell them everyday of her parents.~"

Legolas stepped forward.

"~As would I.~"

I shook my head.

"~Not in Mirkwood. I will not have my baby raised in a place full of such hatred and danger.~"

"~We would go to Imladris.~" said Legolas.

Tauriel and I looked at him. He smiled and put his arms around me.

"~I understand Estelwen. Believe me I do. And I would take my niece or nephew and raise him or her in Imladris. And as Tauriel said we would remind them everyday of their parents.~"

I hugged him and cried. Fili was gone and once my child was born I would not have the joy of watching it grow, learn to walk, speak…Without Fili I would not be able to live.

Fili's POV

I sat alone on the watchtower, when my uncle called for me I did not go. He stopped after one call, he understood. He too was full of pain and sorrow. He loved Estelwen like a daughter, and Kili had his own way of grieving. Drinking, smashing and punching. None of us were the same without Estelwen, we all felt the loss. Poor Bilbo cried for 2 days. I heard cheers from the others but paid them no mind. Kili came to me then.

"Fili?"

I looked at him but did not speak. I had not spoken in days.

"Smaug is dead."

My eyed widened and I jumped to my feet. I had hope now!

"Were there survivors?"

He nodded.

"Yes! There were heavy losses but there were many, many survivors."

"And my wife?"

He looked down.

"I know not." He looked up and put his hands on my shoulders. "But we must have hope! She may yet live! She is a fighter we both know that. I have not seen Thorin smile in days and when he heard she may yet live he smiled as he never has before. If Thorin has hope, then we must too!"

I nodded and for the first time in days I felt hope and determination.

_Please be alive my beloved jewel! _


	34. Decision

Chapter 34

Decisions

Estelwen's POV

When my father decided to march to the Mountain I went with them. He told me to stay behind but I would hear nothing of that. I mounted a horse and galloped towards the mountain. I did not wait for the others and I did not rest that night. I made it to the mountain at dawn and rode straight to what looked to be a makeshift gate.

"Who comes before the gates of Thorin King Under the Mountain!?"

I smiled at Thorin's voice. They were alive!

"Ai'atar!"

"ESTELWEN!"

There was great excitement behind the wall. They helped me get inside and I hugged my real father. Blood or not he was my real father. He hugged me tightly and then looked at my growing belly. He smiled and then I saw Kili. He smiled and I hugged him.

"Come with me!" He said.

He took my hand and led me to a deserted room. There in that room, sitting alone was my husband.

"FILI!"

He jumped up and I launched myself into his arms.

"Estelwen! Oh my precious Estelwen!"

He hugged me and kissed me and smiled. He looked into my eyes and I could see the happiness and love in his eyes.

"I thought that you died. When Smaug went towards Lake-Town I feared…."

I put my fingers against his lips.

"Shhh-hhh! I am here. I am safe and so is the baby. I will never leave you Fili. And to be honest I too feared you had been killed. But none of that matters now. We are together again and Erebor has been reclaimed."

He smiled and nodded he kissed me and then looked at me again.

"Yes…..yes! Everything will be alright. I love you Estelwen."

"And I love you Fili."

He kissed me passionately and then held me tightly in his arms. The baby kicked and I flinched a bit.

"Are you well?"

I smiled and nodded. I took his hand and placed it over my belly. The baby kicked again and Fili smiled at me.

"Hello little one. I am your father. We love you so much." He said to my belly.

I smiled and Fili kissed me again. When we separated he just held me in his arms. I wanted nothing more then to just stay there with him. But then I remembered the elven host. I pulled away.

"What is it?"

"They think you are dead. The people of Lake-Town….and the elves."

His eyes widened a bit and he took my hand.

"We must tell Thorin."

We went back to the others and Fili told Thorin what I had said. To my surprise he looked at me.

"Estelwen I know you love your brother, and this may lead to a battle. I will not have you be outcast by your own blood. If you wish to go to them, I will not think differently of you."

His words touched my heart and my hand tightened in Fili's.

"I thought you all to be dead and I had never felt such pain in all my long life." I looked at Fili. "And yes I love my brother and I may love my father **very deep down**," I looked at Thorin and smiled. "But I stand with you. And if I can I shall try and prevent a fight. There is no need for further bloodshed. Much blood has already been spilt, promise me Thorin you will leave a fight as a last resort."

He nodded.

"I give you my word. But are you certain you have made the right choice?"

I smiled.

"There is no choice Ai'atar. Not for me."

He smiled and hugged me. He kissed my cheek and put his hand on Fili's shoulder.

"You have a spirited wife Fili. She is loyal and strong. I could not have chosen a better wife for you. I am glad you married her."

Fili looked at me.

"As am I uncle."


	35. Limits

**So at first I was going to have Fili make a little speech, but then Lady Kaia gave me a good idea! I like how it turned out! I hope you enjoy dearies! =D**

* * *

Chapter 35

Limits

Fili's POV

I had hoped that once Smaug was gone life would be better. That Estelwen and I would raise our child in peace. How wrong I was. I did not want to fight the elves. Even though Thranduil had locked my uncle and brother and friends in his dungeons, I did not wish to fight him. He was still Estelwen's father, and I would not harm her kin. Estelwen was growing bigger and she seemed to glow.

Estelwen's POV

With each passing day I knew that the elven host drew closer. Finally one day people appeared before the gate.

"Who comes as if in war to the gates of Thorin Oakenshield King Under the Mountain?!"

Thorin's voice was enough to make anyone stop in fear. I went to Fili and he took my hand. There was no answer from whomever had approached the gate. Later though they did come back. And with them came my brother and father.

"Do you have my daughter?!"

I clenched my fists.

"I am Bard! And by my hand the dragon was slain."

I smiled when I heard Bard's voice.

"It was well done. My adoptive daughter has told me of your deeds and how you saved….."

I heard someone draw a sword and then run forward. I yanked Thorin back as my father tried to stab him. I pulled the sword through the hole and then looked through.

"I am NOT your daughter!" I snapped.

I picked up the sword and shoved it back towards him.

"I believe you dropped this."

And with those words I was gone. I ran off and hid away in a deserted hall. I sank to the ground and started to cry. My own father would have killed the one I had come to know as a father. I hated him! I hated him with everything I had in me.

"Estelwen?"

I looked up at Thorin. He sat down beside me and gave me a look of concern.

"Are you alright?"

I shook my head.

"No! No I am not. He tried to kill you!"

"But he did not."

I looked at him. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me.

"I am right here Estelwen. I do not plan to die anytime soon. I promise you that. You are my daughter, blood or not. And I love you as a daughter. I have said this before but I say it again, I am so very happy you married Fili."

I smiled a little and he smiled at me.

"There is the smile I know. Now no more tears. Fili is worried and none the ways of this mountain better then I. We must return." He helped me up. "And you should not be running around like a mad woman. Not while so far along in your pregnancy."

I laughed a little and we went back to the others.

Ori's POV(One Time!)

Her father tried to kill Thorin! I was enraged! I do not remember being so angry before. After Thorin left to find Estelwen I went to the wall, despite the protests of my brothers and friends.

"Now you listen well to my words king of Mirkwood…" He looked at me in shock. "I car about your daughter! She is the greatest friend I have ever had! She loves Thorin like a father, and I have seen her when she is angry. It is not a pretty thing to behold. If you had killed him….she would have killed you." His eyes widened in rage. "I speak the truth! You may be her father by blood but Thorin is her father by love. And I can see now you wish to kill me, but she would do worse then kill you if you did so. You leave Estelwen alone! And never come near her husband and child! If she should decide she wants you in her life then so be it, but until then you stay away from her! She is off limits to you!"

I turned away as he began to curse me in his language. My brothers and friends stared at me in shock. I held my head high and then sat down and began to sketch.


	36. The Gathering of Clouds

Chapter 36

The Gathering of Clouds

Fili's POV

I was impressed! Ori would never have done such a thing. I smiled at him and then went to find Estelwen and my uncle. When I found them I went to my wife. Thorin smiled and then left.

"Ori told your father off."

Her eyes widened.

"What?"

I smiled.

"He told him that you were 'off limits' to him."

She smiled and hugged me. I kissed her hair and then I placed my hand on her belly.

"How long now?" I asked.

She smiled.

"About 4 more months. I am five months along now and the baby grows stronger daily." she said.

I smiled and I felt a kick. I chuckled and she laughed. I took her in my arms and kissed her deeply. When we separated she had a sort of fire in her eyes.

"You know we should spend as much time together as we can before I become…..too pregnant."

I raised my brows, I liked the sound of her idea. I picked her up. Even when with child she felt as light as a feather to me.

Legolas' POV

Father had made camp right in front of the mountain. This was wrong. I stood looking up at the mountain where I knew my sister was.

"Legolas?"

I smiled at Tauriel's voice. Her hand went to my shoulder.

"~I know you are worried for your sister. I am as well. But I know in my heart that she will be alright.~"

I smiled and touched her face. She smiled that beautiful smile of hers and kissed her softly.

"I know."

Estelwen's POV

I woke up alone the next morning. I figured Fili had gone to the wall. I dressed and then went to find him. As soon as I saw them I saw Thorin take a bow and shoot at someone. My eyes widened in fear and I froze.

"Since such is your answer I declare the mountain besieged. You may have your gold. Eat that if you will!"

Thorin turned slowly and saw me standing there. This was not Thorin anymore. This was a monster driven by greed. He walked towards me but I shook my head and stepped back.

"Estelwen I…."

"You are not the father I know. This is not Thorin Oakenshield! This is a monster! A greedy monster!"

Tears filled my eyes and I ran off. I found myself in the treasure room kicking the gold and swinging at it with whatever I could find.

"Estelwen!"

Ori, Kili, Dori, and Fili came and found me. I threw the rod I had been using to smash things with and it slammed into the wall. I fell to my knees and my husband put his arms around me.

"Estelwen please….."

"No Fili!" I looked at him. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me you do not love this treasure like Thorin. Tell me you have not been consumed by this golden sickness."

He took my face in his hands.

"You are all the gold and riches I shall ever need. You and our child."

I nodded and this comforted me some. Then I remembered something.

"The Arkenstone."

"What?"

I looked at them all.

"That is what is causing all of this! The Arkenstone started all of this. It must be destroyed."

Their faces went pale. I knew Thorin's rage would be great and so did they.

"Would you rather watch your king, my father die because of this?"

That did it. They agreed to help me find it. We searched and searched but we could find it no where.

"Perhaps Smaug had it when he died." Ori suggested.

I hoped he was right. Another day ended and a new one was dawning. Bard, Legolas, Tauriel, my father and a few other guards approached the gate. I also saw a stranger clad in grey.

"Are you still of the same mind?" Bard asked Thorin.

"My mind does not change with the rising and setting of a few suns."

"And still there is nothing that would persuade you to yield some of your gold?"

"Nothing that you and your friends have to offer." Thorin said .

"Not even the Arkenstone of Thrain?"

My eyes widened. I slowly looked at Thorin in fear.

_Uh-oh._


	37. Disowned

Chapter 37

Disowned

I took Fili's hand.

"That stone was my grandfather's, father's and mine! It would seem we have thieves!"

"We are no thieves."

"THEN HOW CAME YOU BY IT!?"

"I gave it to them."

My heart stopped. I slowly looked at Bilbo.

"YOU?! YOU!"

He grabbed Bilbo.

"By my beard I wish I had Gandalf here! Curse him for his decision of you! May his beard whither. As for you, I shall throw you to the rocks!"

"NO!"

Thorin looked at me.

"Bilbo you should have given it to me. So that I could destroy it."

Thorin's eyes were fiery.

"What?!"

I took a deep breath.

"That thing has only ever brought death to your family! Your grandfather went back for it and you saved him. Now you have been corrupted by it! I love you Ai'atar! But the Arkenstone has blinded you!"

He let Bilbo go and turned all the way around and faced me.

"You filthy elf!" I held back my tears. "You are no daughter of mine! Get out! GET OUT!"

"UNCLE NO!"

"ENOUGH FILI!"

Before I left I looked at him.

"I love you Fili. I love all of you." I looked at Thorin. "And I will always love you…..father."

He started shouting at me again and I left. I did not stick around to listen to the rest of the conversation. My heart was breaking. I sat down on a rock and closed my eyes.

Fili's POV

I glared at my uncle. I loved him yes, he was like my father, but he had just hurt my wife.

"~You had NO right to do that!~"

He turned.

"~You would dare…..~"

"~YES I WOULD DARE! THAT IS MY WIFE!~" He looked shocked. "~YOU YOURSELF SAID SHE WAS LIKE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! AND NOW YOU HAVE HURT HER! SHE DID NOT SHOW IT BECAUSE SHE IS STRONG BUT YOU HAVE HURT HER FAR WORSE THEN ANY BLADE OR ARROW COULD HAVE! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE KING UNDER THE MOUNTAIN!~"

I never would have dared say those last words had it not been for my love for Estelwen. I was beyond reasoning. My brother put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"I stand with you brother."

I nodded and then walked away.

Estelwen's POV

I did not want to cry, but the tears came none the less. I covered my face with my hands and cried like a child. I lost my father, my husband and my friends.

"Estelwen?"

I looked up. My father walked towards me.

"I understand it hurts…."

I stood up and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He held me tightly and let me cry as much as I wanted.

"~You will see him again. I promise. I was wrong. So very wrong! I will love my grandchild as much as I love you my daughter. And…I know I should have been grateful to Thorin Oakenshield.~" I looked at him I surprise. "~For caring for you when I did not.~"

I smiled a little.

"~And I approve of your choice. Lord Fili is a noble and honorable dwarf. You both have my blessing.~"

I smiled wider and kissed his cheek. I hugged him tightly and wished my Fili could be here for this.

Fili's POV

Down below I saw her. I smiled as she and her father made amends.

"Ori!"

He came over and looked down.

"It would seem as though your words truly made him think."

Ori smiled and started to draw. I chuckled and looked back to my wife and father in law.

Legolas' POV

Before I left I spoke to Fili.

"I will keep her safe."

"I do not doubt that. And I am grateful for it. But…." I stepped closer to the wall. "Give this to her. I know she does not care for treasure. But I know it is custom for a man to give his wife a ring to show his devotion and love."

I held out my hand and he dropped a ring into it. It was silver with a beautiful green emerald in the center. I smiled and looked at him.

"I am proud to call you brother. I shall be sure she receives this."

"And tell her…"

"I know. I will."

I walked back down and stood beside Tauriel. Tauriel and I smiled when we saw the scene before us. I walked forward and hugged my father and sister.

"Estelwen I have something for you."

My sister looked at me and I held the ring out to her.

"~From Fili. He loves you and will fight to get back to you and your child.~"

Tears came to her eyes and she put the ring on her finger.

"I love that dwarf." she said.

I laughed and hugged her.

Estelwen's POV

I almost had my family back. I looked at the mountain. I could see Thorin looking at me. I stared at him and tears came to my eyes.

"I love you, my Ai'atar."

My brother put his hand on my shoulder. As the wind blew I let it carry my voice to Thorin.

"I know you can hear me. I do not hate you, I do not blame you. I wanted to destroy it before anything like this happened. You will always be one of my fathers."

I knew he heard it because I could see him turn away form the wall. I looked down.

"This is my story. It shall go the way I want it….." I looked up at the mountain. "Or I shall end it here."


	38. A Battle to End All

**This may not have been my best dearies but I shall return and fix it later.**

* * *

Chapter 38

The Battle to End All

Fili's POV

I paced around for hours. Waiting for something, anything!

"Lad if you keep doing that you shall make us all dizzy."

"Let him alone!" Thorin said.

I looked up in surprise. He walked forward, he no longer had that eager fire in his eyes. He no longer had that same prideful walk as he did when we first reclaimed Erebor. He was sad and hurting.

"Uncle?"

I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes.

"I have a made a horrible mistake."

"Well I should say you have!" I snapped.

"Come on now laddie. Give him a break."

"You sent my wife away! She needs me now! She carries our child and now she is out there without me, without Kili, without the others…without you!"

He looked up.

"She loves you! You ARE her father." I walked up and put my hands on his shoulders. "You must make this right."

"ORCS!"

My heart fell. I rushed to the wall. There were millions of orcs coming right to….

"ESTELWEN!

Estelwen's POV

"ORCS!"

My hands went to my belly. I could not fight without risking the life of my baby.

"~Legolas take your sister and go!~"

I looked at my father.

"~I love you father.~"

He smiled and then drew his sword.

*"Gurth a chyth-in-edhil! Gurth an glamhoth!" He shouted.

Legolas and I ran off with Tauriel.

"~Legolas quickly! Give me your bow!~"

He handed me his bow and I took an arrow. I aimed carefully and shot an orc about to kill our father. Tauriel smiled at us.

"~You two are the best archers. Here take my bow. I am better with my blades.~"

"~Tauriel…~"

"I will be alright Legolas."

He kissed her and then Legolas and I took to higher ground. I could see an army of dwarves coming.

"Dain." I said.

Fili's POV

"We have to do something!"

Thorin nodded.

"Arm yourselves…..we fight!"

Estelwen's POV

"Estelwen look."

I looked over towards the wall and Thorin and the others came rushing out. I smiled but then as I followed Thorin's gaze my heart nearly stopped.

"Azog."

Legolas looked over and his eyes widened.

"~Estelwen no. You cannot go. Think of your child.~"

I knew he was right. I had to get up and kill Azog before he reached Thorin.

"Estelwen no…."

"You can help me or stay here."

He looked at me for a minute before nodding. I looked across the battlefield at Azog. He was going straight for Thorin.

"NO!"

I aimed my bow and fired but another Orc jumped in the way.

"DAMN IT!"

I took another arrow but this time…..I was too late. Azog's mace collided with Thorin's body.

"NO!"

Fili's POV

I heard her scream. She was up high and I followed her gaze.

"THORIN!"

I felt pain shoot through my body as an arrow hit me.

Kili's POV (One Time!)

My uncle was struck down. And my brother now had an arrow in his shoulder. I had one arrow left. I took aim directly at the head of the Pale Orc.

"This is for my family."

I released the arrow and it pierced his head.

Estelwen's POV

Azog fell and lodged in his head was a yellow fletched arrow. I looked over at Kili.

"BARUK KAHZAD!"

The dwarves followed Kili as he rushed forward. I ran to find Fili. He had an arrow in his shoulder.

"Fili! FILI!"

He opened his eyes.

"Estelwen!"

I smiled and nodded.

"We have to move fast."

He nodded and I helped him up. If I could get him back to the mountain he would be safe.

"Lass! Here!"

Dwalin was shouting to me. I made my way to him. He helped me get Fili back to the mountain.

"Fili listen to me alright? Everything will be alright!"

"Estelwen….my eyes darken."

"No, no Fili! You keep your eyes open! Think of the baby! Think of our baby."

"THE EAGLES!"

I did not have the time to think of the eagles. I got the arrow out and stopped the bleeding.

"Fili meleth nin can you hear me?"

"I can hear you."

I sighed in relief.

"Where is Kili?"

"Kili is safe. He is alright."

He took my hand.

"Thorin?"

My eyes went wide. I looked at Dwalin.

"I will go find him."

I nodded and then looked back at Fili. The baby kicked and my hand went to my stomach. A smile came to Fili's face. I took his hand and put it on my belly. Dwalin and Balin came running inside.

"You must come quickly."

I helped Fili up and we followed them down to the battlefield. Kili was wounded, but not severely. It was not he lying on the bed. It was Thorin.

_*Death to the foes of the elves! Death to the dim horde!_


	39. This Is Your World Now

Chapter 39

This is Your World Now

"Thorin!"

I went and knelt beside him. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He managed a smile.

"Estelwen….I am so sorry…"

"Avo bedo. You must rest."

He chuckled and took my hand.

"My time has come."

Tears filled my eyes.

"Thorin do not speak of such things."

"Estelwen listen to me…my wounds cannot be healed. You must promise me something…."

"Ai'atar…."

He held my hand tightly.

"Promise me you will help Fili! Help him rule Erebor…" He slipped his ring off his finger and into my hand. "Raise your child. Raise your child to be the next ruler…"

He stopped and his breath hitched in pain. He held his hand out to Fili. He walked forward and took it.

"You have both made me proud. I go now to the halls of my fathers. Tell your mother I love her and I am sorry that I could not see her again."

Tears were pouring down my face.

"Estelwen my daughter look at me."

I looked into his eyes.

"You must do what you said you would. Destroy the Arkenstone...This is your world now."

His hand started to slip from mine.

"Thorin…"

His hand fell and his eyes closed. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, my Ai'atar…..was dead.

"NO!"

Fili wrapped his arms around me. He was gone. Fili was now the king and that made me…something I had hoped to never be.

A Queen and ruler of a people.

* * *

**Short yes...but it is unfortunately necessary.**


	40. Funeral of a King

**If you wish to have the full emotional effect for this chapter dearies, then I suggest you listen first to 'I forgive You' by Thomas Newman, and then when the funeral speech comes you listen to 'The Letter that Never Came' by Thomas Newman. Enjoy dearies! =D**

* * *

Chapter 40

Funeral of a King

My father came into the tent then. He saw Thorin's body and looked down.

"~Rest in peace now King Under the Mountain.~"

I clutched Fili's tunic and cried.

"Estelwen he loved you so much. He loved all of us."

I kissed my husband and then hugged him again. He picked me up and carried me away.

I do not remember falling asleep. Only that I was crying when I did. I woke up and heard voices outside.

"There is no choice lad!" said the voice of Balin.

"Of course there is!" said Fili.

I stood and crept to the door.

"Estelwen has a choice! None can ask this of her. We just lost Thorin, and she is carrying a child. She is emotional and does not need to worry about all of this now."

"Would you have Dain rule?"

So this was about who would rule the kingdom.

"That I would not! Thorin would have wanted my brother or myself to rule."

"Kili is too young and there is much he must learn. You and Estelwen are the only ones…"

I opened the door. Fili put his arms around me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little, not much though." I looked at Balin. "I understand my friend. I still remember Thorin's words. I will stand by Fili's side if he chooses to take the throne."

Fili looked at me but my eyes remained on Balin.

"I do not wish to force anything upon you lass."

I smiled lightly.

"I assure you that you do not. But before anything is done about that…..Thorin must be given a King's funeral."

Balin nodded and walked off. I wrapped my arms around Fili.

"It will be alright." he said.

I nodded and then remembered something. I knew my father was still down in the camp. Fili and I mounted our horses and rode down to them.

"Ada!"

He turned and looked at me. A smile came to his face.

"Estelwen."

I smiled and hugged him. Then I looked at Bard.

"Give me the Arkenstone."

He did not argue nor did he hesitate. He handed me the jewel. I hated it. I hated that thing with all my heart. I took a hammer and laid the jewel on the ground.

"None of this fighting would have happened if it had not been for this thing! Now I shall do what I promised."

I raised the hammer and with all my strength brought it down upon the Arkenstone. It shattered and any pieces that were still breakable I smashed. I nodded and then looked at my father.

"~It is over.~"

He nodded and then hugged me. Then he looked at Fili.

"I was wrong about you. You love my Estelwen and I can see that now. You have cared for her, protected her and loved her. I could not ask for a better husband for my only daughter. I am honored to call you son."

I smiled and took Fili's hand. Legolas hugged me and so did Tauriel. My father had finally accepted Fili and my child. Now there was still one last matter of business.

Fili's POV

I stood with my wife and brother as my uncle was placed in a marble tomb. Tears were in Estelwen's eyes. Kili stood beside her and me and even Thranduil stood with an expression of sorrow. I walked forward and placed my hand on the tomb. Engraved upon it were these words.

Here Lies Thorin Oakenshield

Son of Thrain Son of Thror

King Under the Mountain

Beloved Uncle, friend, and father.

"This is your world now."

I nodded and then looked at all who had gathered.

"He was a true king. None shall ever be able to take his place. Not even myself or my brother. He was a hero, a warrior…." I looked at Estelwen with a sad smile. "And a father. He fought with honor, courage and love. He was and always will be the greatest dwarf I shall ever know. The greatest king, and most importantly the greatest uncle and father. Which is why my beautiful wife and I have decided to honor his last wishes…..to take the throne and rule as he would have wanted. Justly, bravely and honorably. This is how I shall remember my uncle."

I placed a rose on his tomb and then walked back to Estelwen. Many people stepped forward to say a few words, even Legolas.

"He cared for my sister, made her feel safe as a father would. He was a second father to her and…..and a friend to me."

Estelwen's POV

I walked up to the tomb and placed my hand on the engraved words.

"Gerich veleth nin Ai'atar. Nîr tôl erin baded lîn." I whispered.

I lay my rose on his tomb and looked down. Bard put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he smiled sadly.

"He will always be with you. He is never truly gone."

I nodded and then walked back to Fili. When all the others had gone, it was only the original company of Thorin Oakenshield who remained. We were all gathered around the tomb. Bilbo walked forward.

"Farewell Thorin Oakenshield. King Under the Mountain."

It was all he said, but so much was said that was not spoken. The ring Thorin had given to me hung around my neck. I held it in my hand and said my final farewell.

_*You have my love little father. A tear/weeping comes on your going._


	41. Grieving and Comforting

Chapter 41

Grieving and Comforting

It had been nearly a week since the funeral. The dwarves from the Blue Mountains were due to arrive at any day now. Fili and Kili were eager to see their mother again and I knew Gloin was overjoyed to be reunited with his wife and son. My baby was due to arrive in June. Fili was excited and always worrying over me. Fili was crowned king and as I promised I was right by his side.

"THEY ARE HERE!"

Fili and I rushed to the balcony and he smiled. His mother was at the head of the crowd of dwarves. I knew he wanted to run to her, but he walked with me for I could not run. Kili had run to his mother and she was hugging him and kissing him. Fili smiled and we approached them.

"Mother."

Dis smiled at him. She was the most beautiful dwarf woman I had ever seen. Her hair was lighter then Thorin's and she had a faint beard. Her eyes…..her eyes were what got to me. They were Thorin's eyes.

"Fili?"

He looked at me and so did Dis. Fili came to me with a worried expression in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Her eyes they…."

He pulled me into his arms.

"I know. I know."

When he pulled away he smiled at his mother.

"Mother…this is Estelwen…..my wife."

Dis looked at me. She looked me up and down and then smiled.

"You have chosen a beautiful wife my son. And an elf no less."

I looked down.

"Oh no my dear do not think I have any ill will against you!"

"I am Thranduil's daughter."

I looked up and found her smile still there.

"It does not matter whose daughter you are to me." She pulled me into her arms. "I can see you have made my son very happy."

I smiled and gave her a hug. When she pulled away she looked at my belly.

"And soon you shall have a child. What wonderful news!"

I liked Dis. She was kind, honest and loving. Later that day she asked me to accompany her to Thorin's tomb. I agreed, though I did not want to. We walked to the tomb and she placed her hand on the cold marble.

"I had always feared this would happen."

At first I believed her to be speaking to me.

"You always were reckless brother. So proud, stubborn and reckless." She was talking to Thorin. "I knew this would happen. I knew the moment you left that I would never see you again. Now you are gone, just like Frerin, father and grandfather….and mother…..I wish I could have seen you one last time. So that I might have told you how stupid you were at times and how much I love you. I hate you now for leaving."

She slammed her fist down. This was her way of grieving. She masked her sorrow and pain with anger.

"I should have chained you to a wall and refused to let you go. You still had so much life ahead of you. You will never be able to see Estelwen and Fili's child grow, you will never be able to see Kili find a wife and start his own family." She slammed her fist down again. "And you left me alone. I do not have an older brother to guide me any longer."

I knew she was crying now. I went forward and placed my hands lightly on her shoulders.

"He was thinking of you before he passed." I said gently.

She looked at me with a tear streaked face.

"He said he was so sorry he was not bale to see you again. He loved you so much. Like he loved the rest of us. He told me I was like a daughter to him. And he is still with us. I know he is."

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek.

"You are a special girl Estelwen."

I smiled and she kissed my cheek. We went back to the Fili and Kili. Fili took me in his arms and kissed me.

"Did she break anything?"

I smiled a bit.

"No…..she is hurting, but she needs time." I said.

He nodded and then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

We went back to our room and I looked at Thorin's ring. Fili wrapped his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"He would not want us to be so sad for so long." I whispered.

He hummed in agreement and I looked at him. I touched his face gently and then rested my hand on his chest. His steady heartbeat matched my own. I took his hand and placed it over my heart. He smiled when he felt our heartbeats matched.

"My Estelwen….my jewel."

"My sexy dwarf."

He chuckled and we lay back on the bed.

"I hope I can be as good of a king as Thorin."

I looked at him. He was looking up at the ceiling.

"Fili…..You will be a great king. You have been so far."

He looked at me.

"You truly think so?"

I smiled and kissed him. He held me there for a few minutes before I pulled away and smiled at him. I stroked his face.

"I always will."

"I love you so much."

He kissed me passionately. I wanted him, but I was a bit…..big. I knew Fili wanted it too. I looked at him.

"I want you so badly Estelwen." he said in a husky voice.

I smashed my lips to his and he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I wanted him to touch me, so I took his hand and led it down to my thigh. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. His gaze never left mine as his hand parted my legs. He pulled down my panties and I threw my head back as he began to rub my clit.

"Yes! Yes Fili! More please!" I moaned.

His lips were on my neck, sucking and biting. I would have to wear my hair down for a few days after that. Slowly he slid a finger inside me. I screamed in pleasure and he began to pump his finger in and out of me. Before I could let go he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. His tongue swirled around my sensitive bud and I came. His lips traveled back up to mine and then I pushed him down.

"Perhaps I should return the favor now."

Fili's POV

Her smile held a promise. She removed my tunic and breeches and kissed her way down. Her hand wrapped around my erection and I clutched the sheets. She started to move her hand up and down then I felt her lick the thick vein.

"Mahal!"

That was nothing compared to what she did next. Her mouth closed around me and I had to keep myself from bucking up at her. My hand found its way to her hair and she started to move her head up and down. She swirled her tongue around my head and I shut my eyes and threw my head back. I slowly started to move my hips. I was not going to last much longer.

"Estelwen I….."

I did not receive a chance to finish. I came hard and fast into her mouth. When he mouth left I looked up at her. She smiled and then kissed me. When we separated I smiled.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed my nose.

"I love you too."


	42. Fili's Daughter

Chapter 42

Fili's Daughter

Estelwen's POV

It was early one morning that I felt it. I grabbed Fili's hand.

"Fili….. AHHH!"

Fili jumped up and ran around to get a healer. Dis came into the room and held onto my hand. The healer came and said the baby was coming.

_NO SHIT!_

"Where is my husband!? FILI!"

He was waiting outside in the hall.

"Push my lady!"

I screamed and gave one last push. I felt the baby slide from my body, and I heard it's cry.

"You have a girl!"

Fili's POV

I heard my wife's screams and I wished I could be in there with her. When her screams ceased I heard the healer say,

"You have a girl!"

I rushed into the room and saw my newborn daughter. Estelwen smiled at me.

"She is so beautiful." she said.

I walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Just like her mother." I said.

She looked at me, but I was looking at our daughter. She lifted her towards me.

"Here."

I took her in my arms and smiled. She was so small, her eyes were closed and she had the most beautiful full red lip. Almost like a rose.

"Thrina." Estelwen whispered.

I looked her.

"I….I think we should name her Thrina."

I knew it was because it was close to Thorin. I smiled and looked back at my daughter.

"Thrina sounds perfect." I said.

Our little Thrina. She had my hair, but when she opened her eyes, they were her mother's.

"Every man from here to Belegost will wish to marry her." I whispered.

Estelwen laughed.

"I am certain you shall beat them off with a stick."

"Oh no my jewel, not a stick….."

She laughed and I kissed her.

"Is the baby here yet!" came Kili's voice.

I groaned and Estelwen laughed softly.

"Come in Kili."

Kili came running in. He saw his niece and smiled broadly.

"Look at that! That is your daughter Fili!"

I smiled and looked at her.

"Her name is Thrina. Princess Thrina." I said.

Kili walked to my side and smiled down at her.

"She is a beautiful little girl. I am sure she will grow up and be as beautiful as her mother."

I looked at Estelwen. I put my hand on her face and leaned down and kissed her. When I pulled back I smiled.

"You have given me the greatest gift. A beautiful baby girl. I love you both so much. And now as I promised the better days have come."

"I love you Fili."

"And I love you Estelwen. Forever."

* * *

Sequel?


End file.
